Pure of Love
by Meyla Rahma
Summary: CHAP 6 UP-DATE/ /"Ini tentang aku dan, , , Donghae,"/"Karena dia tak mau di jodohkan dengan ku,"/"-bahkan mungkin kau tak akan pernah terlahir di dunia ini, Hae,"/"-apa sudah tak ada lagi makhluk yang lebih baik darinya?"/"Are you deaf? Aku bilang menikahlah, , , denganku,"/HaeHyuk, KyuMin, YeWook and other PURE Pair/ Yaoi - BL / M-Preg / berminat lanjut.? Tinggalkan REVIEW. (n n)
1. PROLOG

Title : **Pure of Love**

Author : **Meyla Rahma**

Rated : **T to M**

Pairing : **HaeHyuk , KyuMin, YeWook, and Other Couple**

Genre :** Romance**

**WARNING…!**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**M-Preg**

**Miss typo(s)**

**Mature Content**

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

.

.

**Happy Reading. . .**

.

.

**_ooOOxxOOoo_**

.

.

**~ PROLOG ~**

.

.

**Lee Hyuk Jae Hyukkie (24 tahun)**

Seorang namja manis nan cantik yang penampilannya sedikit 'kuno' karna sudah sedari kecil ditinggal kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Hidupnya yang sepi nan hampa perlahan berubah saat ia memutuskan bekerja disalah satu Hotel ternama di negri kelahirannya, Korea. Petemuannya dengan seorang namja berhati Dingin yang menjadi teman sekantornya, merubah seluruh hidupnya.

**Lee Donghae (25 tahun)**

Namja berhati dingin yang selalu 'terlihat' suka memandang rendah orang lain lewat tatapan matanya. Namun, sejujurnya ia sosok yang hangat dan pengertian bila bersama dengan para sahabatnya. Hatinya yang datar nan dingin bagai sebongkah es, perlahan meleleh karna kehadiran sosok teman kerja baru di kantornya - _hyukkie._

**Lee Sungmin (26 tahun)**

Namja imut nan manis yang berhati lembut yang juga merupakan teman sekantor Hyukkie. Ia senantiasa memberikan perlakuan lembut pada Hyukkie karna menganggapnya seperti Dongsaengnya sendiri. Sosok yang merelakan waktunya untuk mengubah penampilan Hyukkie demi terwujudnya sebuah - _misi._

**Cho Kyuhyun (23 tahun)**

Namja yang berusia paling muda - dikantor - namun memiliki keusilan tingkat Dewa dan juga seorang Maniak Game. Nada bicaranya yang penuh sindiran - hanya untuk lelucon - selalu berhasil mengubah suasana ruang menjadi hidup kembali. Satu hal yang wajib diketahui : Bukan tipikal yang cocok bila disandingkan dengan Donghae.

**Kim Joong Won Yesung (27 tahun)**

Namja berparas tampan nan polos - banyak yang bilang pabbo - yang selalu memberikan semangat untuk Hyukkie dalam menghadapi perkataan Donghae yang begitu menusuk hati. Namun dibalik muka polos - pabbo - nya ia memiliki suara merdu dan selalu berhasil menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat dan tepat.

**Kim Ryeowook (23 tahun)**

Namja mungil berparas imut yang selalu ceria dan memberikan hawa riang dimanapun ia berada. Sosok yang juga merupakan kekasih dari Yesung adalahorang yang pertama kali bereaksi jika Donghae mulai menyindir Hyukkie karna penampilannya yang sedikit - kampungan.

**Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum**

Pasangan kekasih yang bersatu karna bantuan Hyukkie. Dulunya Siwon sempat mencintai hyukkie. Namun ia tak mau memaksakan perasaannya dikala ia tahu Hyukkie tak bisa membalas perasaannya. Kedua namja ini merupakan sahabat Hyukkie saat ia masih tinggal dan kuliah di Paris.

**Lee Hankyung & Lee Heechul**

Pasangan Suami istri yang merupakan orang tua dari Lee Donghae. Mereka adalah sahabat dari kedua Orang tua Hyukkie yang telah meninggal. Pertemuan mereka dengan Hyukkie, membuat mereka mengingat sebuah 'janji' yang pernah mereka ikrarkan bersama orang tua Hyukkie. Janji yang membuat Kehidupan seorang Lee Hyuk Jae berubah.

**Lee Youchun & Lee Junsu**

Sepasang suami istri yang mengadopsi Hyukkie saat ia ditinggal meninggal kedua orang tuanya. Mereka selalu mencintai dan menyayangi Hyukkie seperti anaknya sendiri. Semuanya berubah kala sang suami - Youchun - meninggal dunia.

**Jung Yunho & Jung Jaejoong**

Pasangan Suami Istri yang tak lain adalah pemilik Hotel tempat Hyukkie, Donghae dan keempat namja yang lain bekerja. Mereka sangat menyayangi Hyukkie dan menganggapnya seperti anak mereka sendiri. Hal ini dikarenakan Jaejoong adalah kakak dari Lee Junsu yang mengadopsi Hyukkie sewaktu di Paris.

Lee Hyuk Jae merupakan anak dari pasangan pengusaha terkenal bernama Lee Kang In dan Lee Teuk. Ia ditinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya untuk selamanya karna sebuah Kecelakaan tragis yang mengakibatkan ia sebatang kara. Saat kecelakaan itu hanya Hyukkie lah yang selamat. Sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi tepat saat ia baru berusia 4 tahun.

Semenjak ditinggal orang tuanya, ia diadopsi oleh pasangan suami istri namja yang tak lain adalah sahabat kedua orang tuanya - Lee Youchun dan Lee Junsu. Hidupnya mulai bewarna hingga Appa angkatnya meninggal dunia dan Umma angkatnya memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di Canada. Sedangkan Hyukkie yang masih berkuliah memutuskan menetap di Paris dan melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Lama hidup dalam kesepian dan kehampaan hati, ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah kakak dari Umma angkatnya. Tanpa banyak acara, Jaejoong segera membawa Hyukkie tinggal bersamanya dan Sang suami di Korea. Yunho, suami Jaejoong mempekerjakan Hyukkie sebagai salah seorang staff di Hotel mewah miliknya.

Kehidupannya berangsur membaik hingga ia bertemu dengan sesosok namja tampan berhati dingin yang selalu melukai hatinya dengan ucapan-ucapan yang menusuk hati. Namun siapa sangka, jika ia harus bersanding dengan namja itu dalam suatu ikatan 'pernikahan' yang terjadi karna sebuah 'janji'. Hal yang benar-benar mengubah keseluruhan - _Hidupnya._

.

.

**Lanjut atau Delete...?**

**.**

**.**

**Anneyeong. . . .**

I'm back.. . .! #plak

Mian banget saiia barru menampakkan batang hidung saiia di FFn. #dirajam reader's yg murka.

.

Saiia balik bawa FF barru nie. . .

nie baru Prolog doang.

Dpet inspirasinya waktu baca Novel Jepang. ternyata Jiwa author saiia kambuh n membara lagi. #Plak.

.

.

Oke tanpa banyak bacott. . .

adda yang berminat lanjuttt..?

silahkan tinggalkan jejakk REVIEW. . .

.

.

Klo ndagh yya saiia bakal Delete dengan senang hati. . . #psang WaTaDos.

.

.

Okey Silahkan Review, , ,

Pay. . .Pay. . .

:)


	2. MEET

Title : **Pure of Love**

Author : **Meyla Rahma**

Rated : **T to M**

Pairing : **HaeHyuk , KyuMin, YeWook, and Other Couple**

Genre :** Romance**

**WARNING…!**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**M-Preg**

**Miss typo(s)**

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

.

.

**Happy Reading. . .**

.

.

**_ooOOxxOOoo_**

.

.

Hiruk pikuk keramaian sebuah tempat persinggahan sementara beberapa pelancong yang tengah berkunjung ke negera yang terkenal karna Kimchinya itu. Sebuah tempat yang biasa dinamakan – _hotel_. Banyak orang yang tengah berlalu lalang mengurusi beberapa kelengkapan mereka untuk menginap di Hotel berbintang yang sangat ternama di Korea itu.

_Jung Luxorius Hotel._ Setidaknya itulah nama tempat yang kini tengah menghadapi hilir mudik manusia yang berkelebatan untuk mengurusi bermacam keperluan mereka disana. Sekedar untuk bertemu relevan bisnis ataupun untuk menginap disana – mengingat telah tibanya libur panjang musim dingin.

Namun, tidak semua tempat di Hotel milik pasangan suami istri namja itu yang ramai. Namja? Ya, kedua suami istri – mungkin lebih pantas disebut suami-suami – itu sama-sama namja. Hell no ~ Ini sudah globalisasi. Semua orang bebas memilih bahkan menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Bahkan sesama namja sekalipun. _Nothing look like freak in here now!_

Oke, kembali pada tempat yang kita bahas. Sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah kantor dimana semua urusan dan dokumen-dokumen keperluan hotel berada, terlihat sangat sepi. Jika kalian berpikir tak ada orang disana, maka kalian salah besar. Ada 5 orang namja disana. Kelimanya tampak begitu serius dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Mata mereka tak lepas memandang pada layar monitor yang menyala terang, dan jari-jari mereka juga tak berhenti menari diatas keyboard.

"Minnie-ah, bisa bantu aku? Aku agak bingung dengan angka-angka ini," seru salah seorang namja berambut ikal berwajah innocent – namun berhati evil yang biasa dipanggil. . _Khuhyun._

Namja bermata bulat seperti kelinci yang dipanggil namanya tadipun segera menimpali,

"Sebentar, Kyu. Akan ku bantu setelah aku menyelesaikan ini dulu." Ujar Namja imut itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari layar monitor. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal karna diabaikan oleh namja yang bernama _Sungmin _itu.

"Sedikit-sedikit Sungmin hyung, selalu sungmin hyung, kau itu tak bisa mandiri, kyu" sindir sebuah suara yang sedikit berat dari seberang meja. Seorang namja tampan berambut brunette dan berwajah dingin menyeringai mengejek namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Dua namja yang duduk di samping namja berambut brunette itu menimpali dengan tawa,

"Jangan begitu, Hae, mungkin itu cara Kyu mencari perhatian Sungmin," goda seorang namja bermata sipit yang biasa dipanggil Yesung pada namja yang ternyata bernama Donghae itu.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Sung-ie hyung, itu hanya akal-akalan Kyu saja," timpal namja terakhir yang bertubuh kecil mungil nan berwajah manis bername tag Ryeowook itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Yah, Diamlah kau wookie-ah," sergah Kyu dengan wajah memerah dengan nada sebal bercampur malu, "Kau juga Sung-ie hyung, jangan selalu menambahi kata-kata menyebalkan si ikan jelek itu," gerutunya.

"Yah, berhenti memanggil ku ikan jelek. Aku ini lebih tua dari mu." Sentak Donghae marah sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Cukup, para namja labil, jangan ribut atau aku tak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," ancam Sungmin keras sambil memelototkan mata indahnya pada para namja yang tengah beradu mulut di ruangan itu.

"Ish, untung ada Sungmin hyung. Kalau tidak, awas kau." Desis Donghae kesal.

Semua langsung terdiam, Sungmin memang terlihat imut dan kalem dari Luar. Namun dibalik itu, ia adalah seorang pemegang sabuk hitam matrial art sewaktu ia masih kuliah. Dan keempat namja yang berada disana yang notabennya teman satu kampusnya dulu, tak mau mencari gara-gara jika sungmin sudah naik pitam seperti sekarang. Dia bertanggung jawab atas keuangan bersama-sama dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae bertanggung jawab dibidang pemasaran atau humas, sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeowook dibidang kepegawaian.

Umur mereka tak terpaut jauh. Berkisaran 23 sampai 27 tahun. Yang paling tua disana adalah Yesung dan yang paling muda adalah Kyuhyun – namja yang terkenal karna keevilannya, namun jika disinggung masalah perasaannya pada Sungmin, mukanya bisa memerah bak tomat yang sudah matang dipohonnya. Ya, sudah bukan rahasia umumjika Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin. Hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkannya. Tak seperti Yesung yang terang-terangnya mengaku berpacaran dengan Ryeowook.

Lee Donghae, namja tampan berambut brunette yang menyulut keributan kecil tadi adalah Keponakan dari istri pemilik hotel tempat mereka bekerja, Jung Jaejoong. Orang tua kandung Donghae, Lee Hankyung adalah duta besar Korea untuk Perancis yang sekarang menetap di Paris. Sebagai anak tunggal dari seorang jutawan, Donghae hidup layaknya seorang pangeran, jadi tak heran jika sifatnya sering terlihat angkuh dan semaunya sendiri, tapi keempat lainnya yang telah mengenal Donghae dalam waktu yang cukup lama tahu kalau sifat namja berwajah tegas namun dingin itu tak sepenuhnya buruk. Sebenarnya dia benci sorotan publik, dia benci ketenaran, oleh karena itu dia lebih memilih tinggal bersama apartement dan menjalankan bisnis hotel ini bersama namja adik dari ibunya yang selalu menyayanginya itu.

Lee Sungmin, anak tunggal seorang professor berkebangsaan Jepang yang memiliki Rumah Sakit ternama di Korea. Namja berparas cantik nan imut itu dengan ketegasannya dan sedikit keras kepal. Tapi dibalik semua itu rasa sayangnya begitu besar untuk keempat namja didekatnya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu. Sifatnya yang lembut dan pemikirannya yang dewasa membuatnya sering dijadikan tempat mengadu segala penat hati dari keempat namja yang lain.

Cho Kyuhyun, putra tunggal dari seorang pengusaha eksport terkenal adalah seorang namja dengan watak keras dan tak mau mengalah. Hal yang sering dilakukannya adalah bertengkar dengan Donghae setiap hari, tapi rasa setia kawannya begitu besar. Dan sejak dulu semua temannya tahu kalau dia selalu menyukai Sungmin, hal itulah yang membuatnya selalu menjadi bahan olokan yang lain. Sifatnya yang selalu usil yang selalu membuat hidup suasana ruang – dengan teriakan kesal – berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tampan nan innocent miliknya.

Kim Jong Woon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung, namja bermata sipit yang merupakan anak dari seorang pemilik caffe sukses, namun tak ingin meneruskan usaha kedua orang tuanya. Dia terbiasa hidup mandiri dengan mengandalkan dirinya sendiri, berusaha keras mendapatkan beasiswa demi kelangsungan studinya. Sifatnya kalem dan tak banyak bicara. Tapi jika sudah bersama keempat namja teman sekantornya, sisi kepribadiannya yang lain akan berganti dengan sendirinya. Ia memiliki tampang yang polos, bahkan terlihat pabbo dimata keempat temannya. Namun, ia selalu bisa diandalkan untuk segala macam masalah. Mengingat ia yang tertua diantara teman-temannya.

Kim Ryeowook atau Wookie, ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik sebuah agency entertainment terkenal di Korea. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut terjun kedalam dunia sang ayah. Dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja ditempat yang berlainan arah dengan dunia sang ayah. Sikap rendah hati dan ketulusannya membuatnya tak pernah kehabisan rasa sayang dari yang lain. Sejak awal Yesung selalu mengikuti kemanapun Wookie pergi, selalu mendukung Wookie dan menuruti apapun kata-kata namja berparas manis nan mungil tersebut. Tak pernah ada yang mendengar kata-kata romantis keluar dari bibir Wookie maupun Yesung, tapi Donghae, Kyu dan Sungmin tahu jika ada sesuatu yang kuat yang mengikat keduanya. Hingga pada akhirnya Yesung memperkenalkan Wookie sebagai kekasihnya.

Dengan bakat dan sifat yang dimiliki para namja muda itu, Jung Yunho – paman Donghae - tak ragu meminta mereka untuk bekerja bersamanya di hotel yang baru didirikannya lima tahun yang lalu ini. Sebenarnya bisnis hotel ini sama sekali bukan dunianya, dia lebih tertarik bergerak dibidang politik – sama seperti ayah Donghae. Tapi tak ada salahnya juga mencoba toh dia selalu percaya pada kemampuan keponakan dari namja yang telah menjadi istrinya – Jung Jaejoong. Dan lima tahun sejak hotel ini berdiri hasil yang mereka dapatkan tak pernah mengecewakan.

Jung Yunho adalah namja tampan yang terkenal dengan charisma dan wibawanya yang besar. Ia dulu sempat menjabat sebagai rector kampus tempat keempat namja yang telah menjadi pegawainya itu berkuliah. Namun, setelah ia menikah dengan adik ibu Donghae – Kim Jaejoong, ia memutuskan untuk hengkang dari posisinya saat itu. Dan berkat dorongan dari sang istri juga melihat potensi Donghae yang saat itu tinggal bersama mereka, ia memilih untuk mendirikan Hotel megah nan mewah tersebut lima tahun yang lalu.

Dan hasilnya, selama lima tahun itu ia selalu mendapatkan hasil lebih dari perkiraannya. Potensi keponakannya juga keempat teman Donghae yang lain dalam mengelolah hotel, membuatnya tak merasa kecewa sedikitpun karna telah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk pembangunan Hotel yang kini tercatat sebagai Hotel paling terkenal di Korea saat ini. Bahkan rencananya ia akan membuka cabang Hotelnya di negaratempat kakak dari istrinya berada sekarang. _Paris._

Kelima namja itu sontak menoleh kearah pintu saat mereka mendengar pintu kaca diruangan mereka itu terbuka.

"Morning, hyung," sapa Donghae pada namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah keduanya itu. _Yunho._

"Morning, bagaimana hari kalian hari ini? Cerah atau~" ujar Yunho menggantung saat ia melihat muka salah satu pegawai mudanya itu ada yang tertekuk lesu.

"Menyebalkan." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih – namun masih bisa terdengar oleh namja bertubuh tegap yang baru memasuki ruangan itu.

"Menyebalkan?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Dia baru saja terkena amukan namja manis bermata kelinci kita itu, hyung. Jadinya, sekarang mukanya selusuh dokumen beberapa tahun yang sudah tak terbuka." Goda Yesung jail sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Sungmin maksudmu? Memang kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Tak usah dibahas. Salahnya sendiri tadi waktu kerja malah ribut dengan Donghae." Sahut Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Yah.! Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" timpal Donghae tak terima.

"Tapi kan yang dikatakan Sungmin hyung itu benarkan, hyung?" kali ini Wookie yang berbicara.

"Yah, yang mulai dulu kan si ikan itu. Aku kan hanya korban." Ujar Kyuhyun membela diri dengan nada mendramatisir.

"Aish, sudahlah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Tak capek setiap hari harus ribut seperti ini?" sela Yunho menengahi.

Keempat namja itu pun hanya bisa diam saat mendengar ucapan atasan mereka yang terdengar seperti pernyataan sekaligus perintah yang mengintrupsi. Sejenak ruangan hening hingga terdengar pintu kaca ruangan tersebut kembali terbuka dengan menampilkan seorang namja cantik yang jaket bulu tebal yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Istri dari sang pemilik Hotel. _Jung Jaejoong._

"Anneyeong Yeorobun~" sapanya ceria.

"Anneyeong hyung~" sapa keempat namja itu serempak – kecuali Donghae yang berdecak melihat tingkah kekanakan bibinya itu.

"Morning, Yeobo." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengecup bibir tipis sang suami dihadapan para pegawainya.

"Yah, apa kalian tak bisa melakukannya ditempat lain? Ish dasar." Desis Donghae kesal.

"Aish, kau itu selalu saja cerewet seperti umma mu. Menghancurkan indahnya hari ku saja." Ucap namja cantik itu sebal.

"Yah, sudalah chagi. Tumben kau kemari? Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho lembut sambil membelai pipi Jaejong yang memucat karna dinginnya salju diluar hotel tersebut.

"Ish, kau lupa kalau hari ini aku membawa pegawai baru untuk hotel kita ini?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal karna sifat tulalit suaminya itu yang terkenal akut.

"Pegawai baru?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ne, pegawai baru yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian mulai hari ini. Um, chagi masuklah~" perintah Jaejoong yang pada seseorang yang berada diluar ruangan itu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kaca ruang itu tebuka. Perlahan masuklah seorang namja dengan penampilan yang sederhana dan terkesan sedikit. . . _Kuno._ Namja tersebut berambut coklat almond bergaya blonde berponi terlihat melangkah sambil menundukkan kepalanya - _gugup_. Memakai kaca mata bermodel jadul seolah menambah kesan culun pada dirinya. Kulitnya yang seputih susu terbalut pakaian dekil yang lusuh.

Ketujuh namja – terkecuali Jaejoong – menatap lurus kearah namja yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pikiran mereka bercampur aduk. Antara kaget dan bingung. Ya bingung, bagaimana bisa ada namja seperti yang dihadapan mereka saat ini. Padahal era kemajuan jaman apalagi style fashion sudah berkembang pesat. Mereka seolah menemukan sosok dengan style langkah di era yang fashionnya sudah sangat beragam seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun hampir saja meledakkan tawanya jika saja Sungmin tak memandang tajam kearah namja berambut ikal itu. Yesung dan Wookie kesadarannya sudah kembali dari acara _mari-terkejut-pada-namja-manis-berstyle-kuno_ itu. Yunho sebagai pimpinan berusaha berwibawa dengan tidak terkikik geli dengan penampilan pegawai barunya itu. Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Namja berhati dingin itu masih menatap lurus sosok yang kini berdiri ditengah ruangan itu.

Namja brunette yang terkenal dengan sifat datar nan dinginnya itu terus menatap lurus sosok yang beberapa detik lalu menggeparkan pikiran semua orang yang ada diruang itu. Mata tajam namun sendu miliknya menelisik setiap jengkal seonggok tubuh dihadapannya. Dari ujung kaki ia terus menelusuri penampilan sosok baru itu. Dari penampilan mungkin hanya satu kata yang ada di pikiran Donghae. _Dekil._

"Kenalkan semuanya, Dia Lee Hyuk Jae. Aku dan Yunho sudah sepakat menempatkannya dibidang keuangan bersama Sungmin." Ujar Jaejoong memperkenalkan sosok itu sambil tersenyum lembut dan merangkul bahu mungil sosok bernama Lee Hyuk Jae tersebut.

"What? Lalu aku?" tanya Kyu bingung.

"Kau membantu Donghae,Kyu. Aku perhatikan kau mulai bingung dengan angka-angka yang mulai memanjang itu," jawab Yunho bijak.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya,

"Iya sih, tapi memasangkan aku dengan si ikan jelek itu sama saja kau mengumpankan aku ke mulut singa, hyung." gerutunya tak jelas tapi mampu membuat semua yang mendengar tertawa.

"Kau pikir aku juga tak darah tinggi jika dipasangkan dengan kau? Awas kalau kau malah membuatku jengkel, Kyu," desis Donghae sambil melotot pada rekan kerjanya dan dibalas oleh cibiran Kyuhyun.

"Dan Jae hyung, dimana kau menemukan pegawai… unik seperti dia?" tanya Donghae meremehkan dan setengah mengejek melihat penampilan Hyukkie.

"Hae~ jangan bicara seperti itu," desis Sungmin tak terima.

Namja bernama Hyuk Jae itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya, dan semua yang ada disana terdiam. Namja yang tampak tak menarik sama sekali itu ternyata memiliki sepasang onyx bening yang menentramkan yang bersinar dibalik bingkai kacamata jadul miliknya. Kilau onyx polos itu tampak sedikit gugup dan risih. Hyukkie memandang lurus pada obsidian kecoklatan milik Donghae,

"Maaf jika kehadiranku mengganggumu," katanya pelan.

Donghae tercekat, dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sepasang onyx bening yang menatapnya sendu itu. Manik bening itu seolah menyeretnya jauh kedalam sebuah ketenangan yang selama ini jarang atau bahkan tak pernah ia rasakan. Binar bola mata itu Nampak sedikit terganggu dengan ucapannya barusan. Dan hal itu seolah menghempaskan kembali diri Donghae ke dunia fana yang tak pernah mendamaikan hatinya.

"Selamat datang, Hyukkie. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya namja imut itu dan tersenyum saat Hyukkie menganggukkan kepalanya, "selamat bergabung bersama kami," sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat tangan putihnya bersentuhan dengan jemari lentik namja itu. Satu kata yang bisa ia lukiskan. _Lembut._

"Terima kasih," ujar Hyukkie lirih. Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum dan saling perpandangan melihat pemandangan itu.

"Okey, aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan Hyukkie. Aku dan Yunho mau keluar dulu untuk mengurus beberapa hal." Ujar namja cantik itu, "Dan kau Donghae, jangan sekali-kali kau mengganggu Hyukkie. Kalau tak, kau akan berurusan denganku." Desis Jaejoong mengancam dan hanya dibalas decakan kesal dari namja berwajah datar tersebut.

Jaejoong pun berlalu sambil mengampit lengan kekar sang suami dengan mesra. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri jika kedua namja itu adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Si suami tampan dan berkarisma sedangkan sang istri bertubuh ramping dan berparas amat cantik bahkan melebih yeoja.

"Eh, iya Hyukkie. Aku Lee Sungmin. Dia Kyuhyun, itu Donghae, yang disana Yesung hyung dan sebelahnya Wookie. Um, kalau boleh tahu berapa umurmu, Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menujuk satu persatu anggota diruangan itu dan dibalas sebuah senyum ramah bahkan lambaian tangan dari Ryeowook. Namun tidak dari Donghae yang tetap menatap datar nan dingin Hyukkie.

"24 tahun." Ujar Hyukkie lirih.

"Oh, berarti kau harus memanggilku dan Yesung hyung dengan sebutan Hyung. Okey?" seru Sungmin bersemangat sambil melangkah kearah mejanya dan Hyukkie mengikutinya.

"Pekerjaanku sebagai administrasi disini, aku harap kau bisa membantuku ya, dan tidak terlalu ribut seperti Kyu," candanya sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun yang mulai cemberut.

Hyukkie tertawa pelan, "Semoga aku tak semakin merepotkanmu, Sungmin hyung," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Donghae kembali tercekat, ada sesuatu yang aneh menggedor dadanya. Degup jantungnya mulai berpacu tak normal. Seulas senyum tulus dari bibir Hyukkie membuat Donghae seolah kembali tenggelam dalam sebuah Dunia Imajiner yang membuatnya tenang dan damai. Sebuah suasana yang sangat ia rindukan. Bahkan hampir ia lupakan karna terlalu lama tak ia rasakan.

'Sial, dia membuatku benar-benar tak nyaman, gerutunya.

Dengan segera ia berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Di langkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit cepat keluar ruangan setelah menutup pintu kaca ruangan itu cukup keras – hingga membuat yang lain berjingkat kaget karna ulahnya.

'_Ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa ia membuat jantungku berdegup abnormal?'_

_._

_._

**To Be Continued. . .?**

**.**

**.**

Anneyeong. . . .!

Chapter 2 UP-DATE. . . .

Sesuai permintaan reader's yg kmaren uda Review. Saiia putuskan untuk melanjutkan nie FF.

Mian ndagh sempet buat balles-balles REVIEW.

-_-"

.

.

Okey, mungkin chap ini cuma dikit. Soalnya saiia Cuma pengen memperlihatkan suasana pokoknya. #plak

Biar nanti ndagh bikin pusing kepala reader's yg baca. Saiia baik kann? #plak

.

.

Saiia masih menanti REVIEW untuk kelanjuttan nie FF. kalo ndagh ada yg REVIEW, dengan senang hati saiia bkal delete ni FF kogh. #pasang WaTaDos

.

.

Untuk FF saiia yang Love Never Wrong kyaknya baru sabtu depan saiia up-date gimna?

klo reader's bakal saiia up-date sabtu klo ndagh minggu depan.

Tpie yg pasti up-date.x abis buka puasa.

Biar puasa para chingundagh batal karna bca FF saiia.

kenapa?

Karna Love Never Wrong yg chap ter 9 or 11 isinya ttu **FULL NC.** #jiaaahh

maka dari ittu saiia butuh pndapat dri chingu, enaknya Gmna buat klanjuttan ttu FF. #plak

.

Buat yang masih minat baca kelanjuttan nie FF,

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian, alias REVIEW. . .

.

.

Akhir kata, seperti biasa. . .

Review menentukan Kelanjuttan FF yang anda baca. . .!

-_-"


	3. A Fact

Title :

**Pure of Love**

**.**

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

**.**

Rated :

**T to M**

**.**

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk **

**.  
**

**KyuMin**

**.  
**

**YeWook**

**.  
**

**and Other Official SuJu Couple**

**.**

Genre :

**Romance**

**.**

**All Cast belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**.**

**WARNING…!**

**.  
**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**.  
**

**M-Preg**

**.  
**

**Miss typo(s)**

**.  
**

**Mature Content**

.

.

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu Fict karya : **

**SUN-T _ Beast and The Best**

**Di Fandom Harry Potter main Cast Draco X Harry**

**.**

**.**

**Saiia tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan Plagiatrisme.**

**Setting ****Beberapa**** tempat di Fict ini sengaja dibuat ****hampir sama**** seperti Fict karya author diatas.**

**Sekali lagi saiia tekankan, ****tidak ada maksud untuk Plagiatrisme****.**

**Keseluruhan isi dan alur cerita akan ****sangat berbeda**** dengan FF yg menginspirasi Saiia.**

**Jika reader's kurang berkenan dengan FF ini, silahkan tinggalkan FF ini.**

**.**

**DON'T BASHING or FLAME in THIS FF**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading. . .**

.

.

**_ooOOxxOOoo_**

.

.

Pagi yang indah kembali menyapa hamparan perkotaan Seoul yang masih tertutupi Kristal putih yang tebal dan dingin. Sebagian orang memutuskan untuk tetap berada didepan penghangat ruangan atau justru bergelung dalam selimut yang tebal. Harus diakui, musim dingin tahun ini memang lebih parah dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Namun, dingin dan ganasnya musim dingin sepertinya sama sekali tak mempengaruhi semangat seorang namja – yang sebenarnya – berparas manis, untuk tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya dipagi hari yang dingin ini. Namja itu kini terlihat tengah mengunci pintu sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil – tempat tinggalnya.

Kemeja kotak-kotak bewarna coklat tua kebesaran – yang terlihat – lusuh, sepatu boots musim dingin – yang mungkin – ketinggalan jaman serta sebuah mantel besar yang sudah tua, berpadu dan membungkus tubuh ringkihnya dari dinginnya udara yang mungkin bisa menembus tulang. Sekilas dilihat dari penampilannya ia terlihat sangat, ehem, . _dekil_.

Sepertinya cuaca di hari itu benar-benar buruk. Terbukti saat namja manis itu berulang kali merapatkan mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya itu. Keadaan jalanan di pagi itu terlihat benar-benar lenggang. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin berada dalam gulungan selimut yang hangat dirumahnya. Tapi, kewajibannya untuk bekerja dihari yang menyebalkan ini – setidaknya untuk namja itu – membuatnya mau tak mau harus tetap berangkat ke tempat kerjanya yang baru itu.

Ah, kita belum berkenalan dengan namja manis berpenampilan dekil kita ini. Namanya Lee Hyuk Jae, atau kita bisa memanggilnya Hyukkie. Hari ini ia harus kembali ke kantor barunya. Menjalani rutintas barunya sebagai karyawan sebuah hotel berbintang, berkelas dan tentunya terkenal di Korea – _Jung Luxorius Hotel._

"Huffftt ~ Dingin. Kenapa Korea lebih dingin dari Paris? Grrr~" gerutu Hyukkie sambil kembali merapatkan mantelnya.

Kaki-kaki rampingnya yang terbalut celana kain bewarna senada dengan kemejanya itu terus melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya saat ini – Halte bus. Ia melewati deretan pertokoan yang mulai buka. Bahkan ada beberapa yang telah buka – mengingat toko itu buka 24 jam. Mungkin karna terlalu sibuk bergumam atau lebih tepatnya menggerutu, namja manis kita satu ini tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di depannya yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko busana.

BRUK ~

Sebuah tabrakan kecilpun tak dapat lagi terelakan antara Hyukkie dengan seorang namja cantik paruh baya yang membawa beberapa tas belanjaannya.

"Ah, Mianhe. Saya tak lihat-lihat jalannya. Mianhe ~" ujar Hyukkie kalang kabut sambil membereskan beberapa tas isi pakaian yang tergeletak diatas tanah bersalju itu.

"Ani, gwenchanayo. Aku sendiri yang –"

Ucapan namja cantik itupun terhenti kala matanya menatap langsung sepasang orbs bening nan kelam yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan gelisah namun juga polos diwaktu yang bersamaan. Sepasang manik sekelam malam yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang teramat dekat dan disayanginya.

"Teukie hyung~" ucapnya lirih – tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk manis dihadapannya.

.

* * *

.

"Mianhe. Karna telah merepotkan anda, ajhu,-"

"Panggil aku ajhumma saja, chagi, Chullie ajhumma. Ne?"

"Nde, _chullie ajhumma_,"

Saat ini Hyukkie tengah berada di dalam mobil mewah milik namja bernama Heechul. Setelah insiden tabrakan yang tak disengaja tadi, Heechul langsung bersih kukuh untuk mengantarkan Hyukkie sampai ke kantornya dengan alasan – sebagai permintaan maap. Namun, tentu saja untuk lebih dari sekedar – _permintaan maap._

Entah kenapa Hyukkie tak merasa aneh pada Heechul. Bahkan ia tak merasa risih sama sekali saat namja cantik itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'chagi' seperti tadi. Ia hanya merasa kalau Heechul adalah orang baik yang tak perlu dihindari. Lagi pula ia merasa nyaman didekat Heechul. Ia seperti merasakan nuansa hangat khas dari seorang – _umma_.

"Jadi, kau baru pindah dari paris, hyukkie-ah?" tanya Heechul membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh ne, saya baru saja pindah dari paris, ajuhmma. Baru saja menyelesaikan study saya disana. Dan ada salah seorang saudara dari keluarga angkat saya yang meminta saya untuk membantu menjalankan bisnis perhotelannya disini. Dia juga sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja, sama seperti ajhumma," tutur Hyukkie polos dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

Entah mengapa hati Heechul terasa begitu sesak melihat senyum itu. Senyum Hyukkie mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang teramat berarti bagi hidupnya. Seseorang yang telah lama tak pernah ia jumpa selama 23 tahun terakhir.

"Jinjjayo? Tapi pasti aku yang lebih cantik, eoh?" ujar Heecul dengan nada jail dan disambut kekehan geli dari Hyukkie.

"Oh ya, kau bilang kau kerja di sebuah hotel, ne? Dimana?" tanya Heechul.

"Eh itu, di _Jung Luxorius Hotel, _ajhumma," jawab Hyukkie.

"Jeongmal? Um, sepertinya Tuhan merencanakan 'sesuatu' yang indah untukmu hari ini, chagi," ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh? Sesuatu, yang indah?" tanya Hyukkie bingung.

"Ne, sesuatu yang indah," ujar Heechul sambil tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

"Biar aku antar kau masuk, ne?"

"Tapi, saya tak ingin merepotkan anda, ajhumma. Saya sudah sangat berterima kasih karna ajhumma sudah mau mengantar saya ke kantor," jelas Hyukkie tulus.

"Aish, sudahlah chagi. Aku sudah membuatmu datang terlambat dihari pertama mu bekerja. Anggap saja aku menolongmu agar kau tak dapat surat peringatan karna terlambat masuk kantor, ne?" jelas Heechul menggandeng – menyeret – Hyukkie memasuki hotel mewah tersebut.

Entahlah, Hyukkie merasa tak mampu menolak segala macam tawaran – yang sedikit memaksa – dari namja cantik itu. Mungkin ia sangat rindu kehadiran seorang umma yang selalu memberinya perhatian. Dan didekat Heechul lah ia serasa bisa mendapatkan perhatian seorang umma yang ia rindukan.

"Sampai disini saja anda mengantar saya, ajhumma. Saya tak ingin terlalu merepotkan ajhumma," ujar Hyukkie sopan.

"Aniya. Kalau nanti kau dimarahi atasanmu karna terlambat, eothokke? Kau masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu sampai kedalam," timpal Heechul dengan sebuah senyuman – yang mengandung arti.

Hyukkie hanya bisa menuruti kemauan namja yang sudar paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik itu. Ya, mau tak mau dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menanggapi keinginan namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Detik kemudian, Hyukkie membuka kenop pintu kaca tempat ruang kerjanya berada,

"Anneyeong~" sapa Hyukkie pelan.

"Anneyeong Hyukkie, kenapa kau baru datang? Jae Hyung tadi mencarimu loh," timpal Sungmin

"Mianhe, hyung. Aku sedikit ada urusan sebelum datang kemari. Sekali lagi, mian," ujar Hyukkie – merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchanayo, lagi pula kau masih belum terlalu banyak kerjaan kok hari ini. Hanya melanjutkan laporan keuangan Kyuhyun untuk bulan lalu yang masih belum rampung," ujar Sungmin sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang memasang cengiran bodoh.

"Baru hari pertama masuk saja, sudah berani datang terlambat. Bagaimana untuk seterusnya. Dasar, namja aneh," cibir Donghae sinis sambil terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada layar komputer – tanpa melihat pandangan terluka dari Hyukkie.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _'namja aneh'_,Lee Donghae?"

Semua mata langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada seorang namja cantik yang tengah beracak pinggang di depan pintu masuk ruangan itu. Sungmin yang pertama kali sadar dari acara keterkejutannya hanya bisa berkata sedikit kikuk,

"Chullie,-"

"-ajhumma" sambung Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Wookie.

Hyukkie hanya bisa menatap Heechul dan teman-temannya bergantian dengan tatapan bingung dibalik kacamata kuno – yang sebenarnya hanya sebagai hiasan karna ia sama sekali tak menderita kelainan mata. Sedangkan objek yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian – Heechul – masih belum beranjak dari acara beracak pinggangnya sambil terus mendeath glare namja berambut Brunette yang kini menatapnya tak percaya itu.

"Um, umma? Kenapa Umma ada disini?" ujar Donghae sedikit tergagap.

'_Umma? Kenapa Donghae memanggilnya umma?'_ batin Hyukkie bingung.

"Wae? Apa Umma tak boleh kemari? Ini kan juga Hotel milik adik umma. Kau tak lupa itu kan, Lee Donghae?" ujar Heechul dengan nada sinis – sembari melangkah mendekat kearah meja kerja Donghae.

Sepertinya semua orang diruangan itu masih terfokus pada acara pertengkaran terselubung (?) antara umma dan anaknya, hingga tak menyadari kehadiran istri dari Presdir Hotel yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Chullie Hyung?" sapa Jaejoong.

Merasa namanya di panggil, Heechul pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sang adik tengah memandangnya bingung. Namun, ia seperti tak menggubris kehadiran sang adik dan kembali memberi death glare terbaiknya pada namja berambut brunette atau lebih tepatnya – _putra tunggalnya._

"Yah, hyung. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kapan kau kembali dari Paris?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal – karna tak ditanggapi oleh Hyungnya.

"Aish, kau ini. Apa perlu aku memberi alasan saat mengunjungi Hotel milik adikku sendiri? Hotel ini masih milikmu dan Yunho, kan?" ujar Heechul sinis.

"Ish, kau ini kenapa sih, hyung? Ck, lalu kenapa kau memarahi Donghae?" tanya Jeajoong bingung.

"Anak ini sungguh tak tahu yang namanya sopan santun. Semakin besar bukannya bersikap dewasa, malah seperti anak kecil," gerutu Heechul.

"Ish, bagaimanpun ia anakmu Hyung. Lagi pula buah jatuh kan, tak jauh dari pohonnya," kata Jaejoong santai.

"Yah, kau ingin ribut denganku, eoh?" sulut Heechul.

"Aniyo. Just kidding, hyung. Ayolah, kenapa kau jadi suka marah seperti ini sih?" ujar Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas dengusan kesal dari sang Hyung.

Sekilas Jaejoong menatap karyawannya yang tengah memandangi ia dan sang hyung sedari tadi dengan tatapan bingung bercampur – sedikit – takut. Detik kemudian, ia hanya memberi kode bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja agar karyawan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu tak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin dkk sangat mengenal sosok Heechul.

Selain mereka tahu bahwa namja cantik itu adalah umma dari Donghae, mereka juga hafal tabiat asli seorang Lee Heechul. Maka dari itu, mereka sedikit merasa was-was saat amarah namja berkulit putih bersih itu tengah naik seperti sekarang. Setidaknya mereka takut ruang kerja mereka jadi hancur berantakan karna adanya peperangan _umma dan anak._ Sangat tidak elit kan?

"Ah ya, hyung. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Lebih baik kita keruangan Yunnie sekarang," ujar Jaejoong.

"Sesuatu?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Um, lebih tepatnya mungkin, _seseorang_," timpal Jaejoong sambil menatap sendu satu-satunya sosok berkacamata diruang itu – _Hyukkie_.

Mengerti yang dimaksud Jaejoong, Heechul segera mengikuti sang adik yang mulai melangkah di depannya. Saat sampai didepan pintu ruang Presdir, Heechul menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan. Matanya memincing tajam kearah namja tampan yang tengah memasang wajah datar di mejanya.

"Dan kau, Lee Donghae," merasa namanya dipanggil Donghae segera menatap sosok ummanya yang sudah berdiri didepan ruang Presdir dengan tatapan bingung.

"- jangan harap masalah tadi sudah selesai. Umma tunggu penjelasanmu, nanti dirumah. Kalau tak, Umma tak akan sungkan memanggang ikan-ikan di akuarium mu untuk makan malam," ujar Heechul penuh dictator.

"Yah, Umma,-"

BLAM~

Ucapan Donghae terpotong oleh suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Namja berambut brunette itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal karna sikap sang umma yang selalu berhasil membuat moodnya memburuk. Tak seberapa lama berselang, ia bisa mendengar kikikan geli yang sudah jelas berasal dari teman-temannya. Ya, setidaknya teman-temannya sudah hafal jika ia tak pernah bisa bekutik saat ummanya sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa mengancam keadaan kekasih-kekasihnya – _para ikan_.

"Yah, berhenti menertawaiku," teriak Donghae kesal.

"Sepertinya keberadaan kekasih-kekasih ikanmu itu sekarang tengah tidak aman, hyung. Kau harus segera menyelamatkan mereka," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa Dosa.

Ucapan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat ruangan itu dibanjiri gelak tawa. Namun, tidak untuk Hyukkie. Ia masih menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung. Puluhan pertanyaan menyerang otaknya saat namja brunette itu memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan, _umma_. Telalu serius memikirkan hal-hal yang tengah berputar dikepalanya atau apa, namja manis itu tak menyadari jika objek yang tengah ia pikirkan itu sedang memandangnya intens.

DUG DUG~

DUG DUG~

Jantung Donghae kini berpacu tak lagi pada intensitas normal. Matanya menatap dalam sepasang onyx bening yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Ia yakin jika kini pemilik mata indah itu tengah melamun hingga tak menyadari dirinya tengah memandang intens onyx kelam itu. Ada sepercik perasaan yang menentramkan setiap kali ia menatap manik bening itu. Donghae menyadari akan hal itu. Tapi, ego masih mengalahkan apa yang dikatakan kata hatinya.

"Yah, babbo~ Kenapa kau memandangiku? Kau pikir aku suka kau pandangi seperti itu?" cibir Donghae dan sukses membuat Hyukkie kembali kealam sadarnya.

"Mianhe," ujar Hyukkie lirih sambil menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sendu – sarat akan luka.

DEG~

Dada Donghae terasa ngilu saat melihat gurat luka terpancar dari manik bening itu sesuai ia mencerca hina pemiliknya. Tatapan itu seolah mampu menghunus hatinya dengan sembilu hingga membuat dadanya terasa ngilu seketika. Ia tak suka tatapan itu. Sangat tak suka. Namun sekali lagi, ego masih menguasai hati kecilnya,

"Ish, jangan pernah menatapku dengan tatapan bodoh itu lagi. Dasar aneh," ujar Donghae sinis sambil kembali berkutat dengan komputer dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Wookie juga Sungmin, hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat perlakuan yang berkesan kasar dari Donghae pada teman kantor baru mereka itu. Mereka kenal baik dengan Donghae. Tapi, mereka sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Donghae bersikap begitu dingin pada namja – yang sebenarnya – manis itu.

"Jangan dimasukkan kehati omongan Donghae barusan, ne?" ujar Sungmin lembut sambil menepuk pundak kecil namja berambut pirang itu.

"Ne, hyung. Lagi pula, aku menerima perkataannya barusan karna aku yang salah," ujar Hyukkie lirih.

"Kau namja yang baik, Hyukkie. Kuatkan hatimu, ne? aku yakin ia bisa bersifat hangat padamu," timpal Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan kuat menghadapinya. Gomawo," kata Hyukkie sembari membalas senyum Sungmin. Walau Sungmin sendiri masih bisa melihat dengan jelas pancaran luka dari onyx kelam dihadapannya.

'_aku akan kuat menghadapinya. Entah sampai kapan. . .'_

.

.

**xxxoooOOOoooxxx**

.

.

"So, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Hyukkie, Chullie hyung?" tanya Jaejoong – penasaran.

"Um , itu. Tadi pagi aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya didepan butik milik Sully saat ia sedang berangkat kerja. Saat kutanya dimana ia bekerja, ia bilang ia karyawan baru di hotel kalian ini," jelas Heechul detail.

"Oh, begitu. Ia tak menceritakan sesuatu padamu, chullie-ah?" kali ini sang Presdir – Yunho – yang giliran bertanya.

"Ah, iya. Ia hanya bilang kalau ia bertemu seseorang yang mengajaknya bekerja disini, saat ia masih tinggal di Paris," ujar Heechul sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Dan kau tau siapa orang itu?" tanya Yunho lagi – dengan sebuah seringai tipis yang tak ketara.

"Huh? Nuguya?" ujar Heechul santai sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Aku," ucap Jaejoong singkat.

"Oww," Heechul hanya ber'o' ria. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan bingung melihat reaksi Heechul.

"Kau tak kaget, hyung?"

"Ani. Tadi ia bilang kalau yang mengajaknya bekerja disini itu namja yang berwajah cantik. Tapi tentunya, tak lebih cantik dari aku. Lagi pula siapa lagi namja cantik di hotel ini kalau bukan, kau," jawab Heechul santai yang berhasil membuat Yunho dan sang istri ber-sweet drop ria.

"Ish, bagaimana bisa kau berargumen seperti itu, hyung? Dan lagi, namja cantik di hotel ini kan tak hanya aku," sahut Jaejoong kesal.

"Jinjja? Jadi disini sudah ada namja cantik lagi? Apa suamimu juga termasuk? Dia kan juga _flamboyant_," tutur Heechul tanpa dosa.

"MWOYA?" seru Yunho tak terima.

"Yah, kau ingin membuatku menderita penyakit pendengaran karna suaramu yang tak berperikesuaraan itu, eoh?" sungut Heechul kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang mulai. Bicara seenak mu saja. Aku ini namja tulen tahu," sungut Yunho tak terima.

"Aish, kau pikir aku ini bukan namja apa? Dasar babbo~" ejek Heechul.

"Setidaknya aku tak memiliki sifat ke'uke'an sepertimu," balas Yunho.

"Yah, kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Seperti anak kecil saja. Ingat umur kenapa," sela Jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau juga. Bisa-bisanya kau punya suami yang _flamboyant _seperti dia. Dan kalau kau menyuruhku berada disini hanya untuk beradu argument tak penting dengan kalian, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang," ujar Heechul dingin.

Jaeoong hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Berusaha menetralkan emosi dan amarah adalah hal yang tengah dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Baaimanapun mereka harus punya kesabaran ekstra saat menghadapi Heechul. Namja berhidung mancung itu terkenal memiliki Mood yang gampang sekali berubah alias _moody_.

"Huft~ okey hyung. Sekarang aku serius. Kau masih ingat saat Su-ie bilang ia mengangkat seorang namja sebagai anaknya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Huh? Oh, itu. Ya aku tahu. Waeyo?" sahut Heechul santai.

"Hyukkie. . Dia adalah anak angkat Su-ie, hyung," ujar Jaejoong lirih.

"Jinjja? Lalu bukannya Junsu sedang berada di Kanada? Tapi kenapa kau bertemu dengannya di Paris?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Waktu itu dia masih harus menyelesaikan studynya disana. Jadi mau tak mau dia harus menetap di Paris," jelas Jaejoong.

"Um, jadi kau mengajaknya kemari setelah ia lulus kuliah, eoh?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk untuk menimpali pertanyaan Hyung tertuanya itu.

"Eh iya, kau tahu Hyukkie itu sebenarnya namja yang cantik loh, Joong-ie ah. Hanya saja penampilannya sedikit kuno. Dan lagi, dia memiliki mata yang bening dan indah. Persis milik seseorang yang _ku kenal_," jelas Heechul lirih sembari mengingat mata Hyukkie yang membuatnya teringat akan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"Em, hyung. Itu,-" Jaejoong menatap ragu kearah sang suaminya. Yunho yang mengerti gurat gelisah dari wajah cantik sang istri, dengan segera menggenggam jemari sang istri – memberinya kekuatan.

"Kau mau bilang apa, Jong-ie ah?" tanya Heechul lembut – seolah mengerti kegelisahan sang dongsaeng.

"Hyukkie, , hyukkie adalah anak Leeteuk hyung, Chullie-ah," kali ini Yunho yang berbicara – karna ia paham bila sang istri tengah dilanda kegelisahan.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bis,-" Heechul tak lagi mampu meneruskan perkataannya. Ia memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan tatapan tak percaya dan bingung.

"Boo Jae bertemu dengannya saat ia berkujung kerumahmu di Paris. Ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hyukkie di pemakaman Yoochun. Setelah itu, Boo Jae mengajaknya kesebuah caffe dan disanalah Hyukkie menceritakan bahwa ia adalah anak angkat Junsu dan Yoochun," jelas Yunho detail – menggantikan sang istri yang masih belum berani untuk bicara.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang Hyukkie anak Leeteuk hyung. Lalu kenapa Junsu dan Yoochun mengangkatnya sebagai anak? Dimana Teukie hyung? Bukankah ia umma Hyukkie?" tanya Heechul dengan nada yang sangat ketara jika namja cantik itu tengah dilanda penasaran.

Pasangan suami istri itu hanya bisa menatap Heechuldengan pandangan sendu yang sangat susah untuk diartikan. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama bungkam membisu. Mereka ragu atau bahkan takut mengatakan kenyataan yang mungkin bisa membuat Heechul tak percaya dengan apa yang akan mereka katakan nantinya.

"Yah, kalian berdua. Cepat katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dimana Teukie hyung sekarang? Jawab aku," seru Heechul dengan nada tinggi.

Beruntunglah ruang Presdir hotel mewah itu didesain untuk kedap suara. Sehingga sekeras apapun Heechul berteriak, suaranya tak akan terdengar sampai keluar. Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk mulaibuka suara dan menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya. Namun, genggaman tangan sang suami membuatnya menolehkan wajahanya dan memandang namja berwajah kecil itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Yunho berusaha tersenyum lembut – walau masih terlihat kaku – yang seolah mengatakan _biar-aku-yang-menjelaskan_.

"Teukie hyung, Teukie hyung dia, , dia sudah meninggal, Chullie-ah," ucap Yunho lirih – namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Heechul.

"MWO? Kalian pasti bercanda. Iya kan? Katakan padaku, kalian bercandakan? Katakan,," teriak Heechul sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Jaejoong segera berdiri dan meraih lengan Heechul, "Hyung, tenanglah. Biarkan kami menjelaskannya padamu," ujar Jaejoong dengan badan bergetar.

Hening~

Ruangan presdir hotel terkenal di Korea itu dilanda keheningan. Heechul masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan adik iparnya itu. Sementara baik Yunho dan Jaejoong masih juga diam – menunggu Heechul siap mendengar penjelasan dari mereka berdua.

"Katakan, apa benar Teukie hyung sudah, , _meninggal_?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan mata yang kosong dan memandang sendu secangkir teh dihadapannya.

"Nde, hyung. Teukie hyung, , dia sudah meninggal," jawab Jaejoong lirih.

"Sejak kapan?" kali ini suara Heechul terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Sejak, Hyukkie baru berusia lima tahun, hyung," ujar Jaejoong.

DEG~

"Lima tahun?" tanya Heechul dengan nada tak percaya. Ia menatap sang adik dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ne, hyung. Saat Hyukkie masih berumur lima tahun,"

"Bagimana bisa?" tanya Heechul. Suaranya mulai parau karna menahan gejolak dihatinya.

"Saat itu tepat dihari ulang tahun Hyukkie yang kelima. Leeteuk hyung, Kang In hyung dan Hyukkie baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Mereka bermaksud merayakan hari ulang tahun Hyukkie di Paris,-" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat lelehan Kristal bening yang sedari tadi tertahan dipelupuk matanya perlahan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Yunho yang mengetahui hal itu segera meraih pundak sang istri yang mulai bergetar,

"-tapi mobil yang mereka kendarai menabrak truk,, hingga terpental kedalam sungai. Namun sebelumnya,, Teukie hyung berusaha menyelamatkan Hyukkie. Hingga akhirnya,, hanya Hyukkie yang baru berusai lima tahun,, yang bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu," Jaejoong terus bercerita dengan lelehan air mata yang tiada berhenti mengiringi cerita tentang kehidupan Hyukkie yang na'as.

Heechul tak lagi mampu menahan bendungan Kristal bening yang sedari tadi melapisi matanya. Air mata itu turun tanpa bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Dan jarang ia terisak saat mendengarkan cerita sang adik yang jugamenangis saat menceritakan cerita pilu tentang orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Kenapa,, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Hiks, kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku saat kau masih berada di Paris? KENAPA?" jeritan pilu seorang Lee Heechul seolah mampu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"CUKUP, Chullie-ah. Kau tak bisa terus menyalahkan Boo Jae. Ia sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa selain membawa Hyukkie kemari bersama kami," sela Yunho.

"Mianhe hyung. Mianhe. Aku,, aku tak tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Sampai akhirnya aku hanya bisa membawanya bersamaku," ujar Jaejoong dengan suara parau dan lelehan air mata yang masih menghias wajah cantiknya.

"Arrrggh, , , kenapa harus begini. Kenapa? KENAPA..!"

BRUK~

"HYUNG..!"

**.**

**.  
**

**To be continued. . .  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

******Anneyeong,**

__lama menunggu nie up-date...?

hahhahay, mian saiia laggie sibuukk bgt akhir2 nie #plak.

.

.

Author mau ngelurusin sesuatu dri ni FF.

prtama , MEET or chapter 2 kemeren saiia lupha ngasi credit buat FF n Author yg uda menginspirasi Saiia.

di chap kemaren, saiia sengaja make setting tempat **persis ** kayak salah satu FF dri Fandom Drarry yg judul.x **Beast and The Best** dari author **Sun -T**.

saiia mau menegaskan disini, **saiia tidak bermaksud melakukan plagiat.** jujur, saiia cuma makek setting tmpatnya doang. soalnya nie FF kebetulan btuh settingan kyak bgitu.

kemaren itu, bener2 karna kepabbo'an author karna lupha ngasi Credit nama author plus crita yag mengilhami nie FF. sampai hrus ngebuat beberapa reader's salah pham. -_-

sekali laggie mian, kalo uda mengusik ketenangan reader's setia dari **Sun-T ** eonnie.

:(

.

.

Saiia mau berterima kasih sama,

**JoyerPolarise | The DeVil's eyes | diitactorlove | freakG |**

sebenernya saiia mau ngejelasin sma reader's diatas. tapi, berhubung yang Log in cuma **The DeVil's eyes**, so saiia cuam bisa ngejelasin hal sebenernya saiia diia,

.

.

sejujurnya, nie FF alurnya bener2 bedda dengan alur crita dari FF yg mnginspirasi saiia itu. sesuai ciri khas dri FF saiia yg laen, nie FF alurnya jugga bkal ngeGalau kyak biasa.x. .  
:)

kalau reader ndagh berkenan dengan _ketidaksengajaan_ saiia inie, maka dengan senang hati saiia bakal ngehapus nie Ff dari FFn, kogh. . .

saiia juga ndagh bakal marah, soalnya innie juga kesalahan saiia.

.

.

sekali laggie saiia ucapkan mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. . .

so, sekarang terserah reader's mau ngereview buat klanjuttan nie Ff pa ndagh, , ,


	4. 30 Year's ago

**PENGUMUMAN :::::**

**Kelanjutan FF innie mungkin Come back atau bahkan mungkin Good bye stage dari Author.**

**Semua tergantung dari Review dari FF ini nantinya. Kurangnya review dari beberapa FF author, membuat saiia memutuskan untuk memberi pilihan bagi Reader's. **

**Berminatkah dengan kelanjutan FF innie?**

**Mohon tinggalkan Review kalian seusai membaca Fict ini. Yang sudah terlanjur mampir di Fict ini, mohon tinggalkan review kalian.**

Title :

**Pure of Love**

**.**

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

**.**

Rated :

**T to M**

**.**

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk **

**KyuMin**

**YeWook **

**and Other Official SuJu Couple**

**.**

Genre :

**Romance**

**.**

**All Cast belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**.**

**WARNING…!**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**M-Preg**

**Miss typo(s)**

**Broken E.Y.D**

**Mature Content**

.

.

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu Fict karya : **

**SUN-T _ Beast and The Best**

**.**

**.**

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan tampak tengah berjalan dengan langkah tergesa menyusuri koridor sebuah rumah sakit besar di Seoul. Tersirat dari wajahnya bahwa namja itu tengah cemas dan memikirkan sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya. Jelas saja, karna saat ini pikirannya tengah kalang kabut memikirkan keadaan sang Umma mendadak pingsan tadi siang hingga harus dilarikan kerumah sakit ini oleh ajhussi dan ajhummanya.

.

.

_Flashback POV _

.

.

_Pintu ruang kerja Presdir Jung tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sedikit kasar – hingga membuat karyawannya bingung dan terkejut. Terang saja, karna saat ini mereka tengah melihat pimpinannya itu berjalan tergopoh sambil membopong seseorang yang mereka kenal bernama Lee Heechul yang tengah pingsan. Tunggu dulu, pingsan?_

"_Umma! Hyung, ada apa dengan Umma? Kenapa dia pingsan?" Donghae segera menyerbu pamannya itu dengan pertanyaan penuh kepanikannya._

"_Hae-ah, Umma mu pingsan. Aku dan Boo Jae akan membawanya ke rumah sakit," jelas Yunho._

"_Aku ikut, Hyung," sela Donghae cepat._

"_Andwe. Aku ingin kau menghadiri meeting dengan klien Australia hari ini menggantikan aku. Umma mu biar aku dan Boo Jae yang urus," titah Yunho tegas._

"_Tapi Hyung, aku,-"_

"_Yunnie benar, Hae. Lebih baik kau hadiri meeting itu sekarang. Ummamu biar kami yang urus. Aku juga sudah menghubungi appamu," bujuk Jaejoong dengan air mata yang masih berlinang._

_Donghae sudah tak bisa lagi membantah. Ia sadar, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia hanya bisa memandang kepergian Ajhussi dan Ajhummanya dengan tatapan sendu. Kala itu Kepalanya terasa berdenyut memikirkan keadaan sang Umma. Dan mau tak mau dia harus segera pergi menghadiri meeting sialan itu – setidaknya menurut Donghae._

"_Umma, Waeyo?"_

_._

_._

_End Flashback POV _

_._

_._

Donghae masih sibuk memikirkan kejadian pingsannya sang Umma hingga ia berhenti di sebuah kamar VVIP 3. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, ia segera membuka pintu kamar itu dengan rasa khawatir yang semakin membuncah.

"Umma~" panggil Donghae hingga membuat seorang namja yang tengah duduk disamping ranjang pasien – menoleh kearahnya.

"Hae~ kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?" tanya namja paruh baya berparas ramah nan tampan yang merupakan Appa Donghae – _Lee Hankyung_.

"Appa, bagaimana keadaan Umma? Umma baik-baik saja kan?" Donghae langsung membombardir sang Appa dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sedari tadi bergelut di pikirannya.

"Tenanglah, Hae. Umma mu tidak apa-apa. Kata Dokter, ia hanya sedikit Stress dan tekanan darahnya naik. Itulah yang membuatnya pingsan tadi siang," jelas Hankyung sembari menatap sendu kearah sang istri yang tergolek lemas.

"Stress? Memang apa yang terjadi, Appa? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Donghae – sedikit menyelidik.

"Aniyo. Lagi pula untuk apa kami bertengkar, Hae. Kami ini sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal semacam itu. Kau ini seperti tak mengenal umma mu," kata Hankyung "- ia hanya sedang memikirkan _sesuatu_," ia terus menatap sang istri dengan tatapan sendu sarat akan arti.

"Sesuatu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Nde, _sesuatu_," jawab Hankyung – _lirih_.

Detik berikutnya, ruangan kelas atas itu dilanda keheningan hingga satu-satunya namja cantik yang tengah terbaring diruangan itu kembali menemukan kesadarannya. Ia terlihat sedikit kesusahan untuk membuka matanya. Tapi, perlahan namun pasti ia membuka matanya hingga terlihatlah sepasang orbs bening miliknya.

"Chullie~" bisik Hankyung lembut.

"Umma, ireona. Appa dan Hae disini," ujar Donghae – tak mampu ia tutupi jika saat ini ia sedang senang karna ummanya telah sadar.

"Hannie~ Hae~" Heechul hanya bisa bersuara dengan suara yang serak.

"Yeobo, gwenchanayo?" tanya Hankyung lembut – sembari mengelus surai halus milik sang istri.

Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan, guna menjawab pertanyaan sang suami yang lembut namun sarat akan kekhawatiran. Detik selanjutnya, ia beralih menatap sang anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan kosong yang terkesan _ambigu_. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghae menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Waeyo, Umma? Kenapa menatap Hae seperti itu?" tanya namja brunette itu penasaran.

Namun alih-alih mendapat jawaban, sang Umma justru melelehkan sungai air mata dari kedua manik beningnya sembari terus menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang kosong. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat baik Hankyung maupun Donghae menjadi semakin bingung dan khawatir dengan sikap namja cantik itu.

"Chullie-ah, gwenchanayo? Kenapa kau terus menangis, chagi?" Hankyung semakin khawatir dengan keadaan sang istri yang mulai terisak disela tangisnya.

Seolah sama sekali tak menggubris pertanyaan sang suami yang sangat khawatir padanya, Heechul justru meraih tangan sang anak kedalam genggamannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan erat sambil terus terisak. Donghae yang bingung harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa menatap sang Appa dengan tatapan bingung harus berbuat bagaimana.

Hankyung yang memahami reaksi sang anak, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan – seolah mengatakan bahwa _'semua baik-baik saja, hae. Percayalah,'_.

"Hae~" ujar Heechul dengan suara bergetar – berusaha mengendalikan tangis dan gejolak dijiwanya.

"Ne, umma," jawab Donghae lembut.

"Hae – hiks – menyayangi umma, ne?" tanya Heechul sambil terisak.

Donghae hanya bisa berjengit bingung. Tak biasanya sang Umma yang terkenal cerdas itu memberikannya pertanyaan yang terkesa – ehem – bodoh seperti saat ini. Bagaimana tidak bodoh, mana ada anak yang tidak menyayangi orang tuanya? Apalagi untuk seorang umma yang sudah melaihrkan kita kedunia ini?

Okay, memang sang Umma itu – sedikit – cerewet atau suka mengomel tak jelas dan terkesan _dictator_ padanya. Tapi, dibalik itu semua Donghae sangat mengenal sang Umma. Namja cantik itu bersedia mati demi orang yang ia sayangi termasuk demi putranya – _Donghae_. Jadi bagaimanapun tabiat jelek sang Umma, Donghae tetap menyayanginya.

"Kenapa umma bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja Hae sayang sama umma," tutur Donghae lembut – sambil membelai tangan sang umma yang tengah bergetar menggenggam jemarinya.

"Hae – hiks – mau memenuhi permintaan Umma?" Heechul kembali bertanya sembari menatap obsidian kecoklatan milik sang anak dengan tatapan permohonan.

"Nde, Umma. Hae akan memenuhi permintaan umma, selagi Hae mampu memwujudkannya," tutur Donghae tulus.

"Umma mau – hiks – Kau menikah Hae," tungkas Heechul.

Seketika itu pula Donghae terbelalak mendengar penuturan sang Umma. Ia bahkan menoleh ke sang Appa yang juga nampak terkejut – sama sepertinya namun berusaha terlihat tenang. Ini aneh – setidaknya bagi Donghae. Jarang bahkan sangat jarang sang Umma mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Namun kali ini, namja yang telah melahirkannya itu justru memintanya untuk – _menikah_.

"Mwo? Menikah? Umma, , yakin?" tanya Donghae berusaha meyakinkan.

"Nde, Hae. Menikahlah , , Menikahlah dengan , , , _Hyukkie_."

.

.

.

_Flashback on 30 Years ago _

_._

_._

_._

"Mianhe Heechul-sshi, saya sarankan anda segera menjalani operasi Transplatasi Ginjal secepatnya. Kondisi anda, sudah semakin menurun,"

"Seburuk itukah kondisi tubuh saya, dok?"

"Nde, Heechul-sshi. Kerusakan pada Ginjal anda sudah mencapai tahap yang membahayakan keseimbangan fungsi organ anda yang lain. Satu-satunya jalan keluar, hanyalah dengan operasi Transplatasi pada Ginjal anda. Dan untuk itu kami membutuhkan Ginjal yang identik dengan milik anda,"

"Berikan saya waktu, dok. Saya, , , saya perlu waktu untuk berpikir,"

"Baiklah, Heechul-sshi. Saya harap keputusan yang akan anda ambil, adalah yang terbaik bagi anda,"

"Nde, dok. Semoga, , ,"

Heechul berjalan menyusuri jalan kota Seoul yang tertutupi salju tebal dengan langkah gontai. Semangatnya untuk bertahan hidup seakan menguap bersama tiap helaan nafasnya. Ia telah hidup sebantangkara hingga usianya kini menginjak 20 tahun. Namun sepertinya itu semua masih belum cukup bagi takdir untuk mempermainkan hidupnya.

Vonis gagal ginjal telah menorehkan warna lain dalam hidupnya, hingga semakin pelik baginya hanya untuk sekedar bernafas bebas. Tiap hari harus dilaluinya di kedai ramyun dan disebuah pemandian air panas, sekedar untuk mendapatkan beberapa won untuknya melanjutkan hidup. Tak cukup untuk itu, setiap sebulan sekali ia masih harus rutin untuk cuci darah agar ia tak merasa lemas untuk menjalani kehidupan yang memilukan miliknya.

Heechul masih saja berjalan sambil memikirkan betapa miris hidupnya. Seluruh semangatnya runtuh kala harus mendengar kondisinya yang kian memburuk. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sebuah mobil yang melaju kearahnya yang sedang menyebarangi jalan sambil melamun.

CKIITTT~

BRUKK~

Tak terhindari lagi, kini tubuh ringkih milik Heechul terduduk diatas aspal berlapis salju yang dingin. Karna sedikit terdorong oleh mobil yang tengah melaju tadi. Tiba-tiba seorang namja berparas cantik – seperti dirinya – keluar dengan langkah tergesa dari mobil itu.

"Aiigooo~ gwenchanayo? Apa ada terluka, chingu? Mianhe, saya menyetir tak lihat-lihat," ujar namja itu – bersalah.

"Hiks – hiks – hiks,"

"Eh?" namja itu sedikit terkejut kala melihat Heechul tiba-tiba menangis tersedu.

"Kenapa – hiks – kenapa tak kau bunuh saja aku? Biarkan – hiks – biarkan aku mati," Heechul berteriak histeris membuat namja yang menabraknya itu kebingungan dengan keadaan Heechul.

"Jangan menangis seperti ini, chingu. Kau membuat orang yang melihat kita jadi salah paham," ujar namja itu kebingungan.

Namun, Heechul lagi-lagi hanya menangis. Terlalu sulit bagi namja itu mencari penyelesaian masalahnya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk membawa Heechul masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia membawa Heechul melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang diselimuti salju. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Karna saat ini Heechul masih setia dengan aktivitas menangisnya.

"Cha, siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu saat ia lihat Heechul sudah tak lagi menangis.

"Heechul. Kim Heechul," jawab Heechul dengan tatapan kosong yang menerawang.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa tadi kau malah meminta ku untuk menabrakmu? Kau tak sayang dengan hidupmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tak ada yang perlu disayang dalam hidupku. Aku, , _sebatangkara,_" jawab Heechul lirih.

"Ahh, Mianhe. Aku tak bermaksud,-"

"Sudahlah, anda tak perlu minta maap. Oh ya, siapa nama anda? Aku yakin anda pasti lebih tua dari saya, ne?" ujar Heechul berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Um, ne. Neomu, , _Leeteuk imnida_,"

Pertemuan Heechul dengan Leeteuk mungkin adalah sebuah awal terbukanya kebahagian bagi seorang _Kim Heechul_. Leeteuk seolah jelmaan seorang malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuk mengubah hidupnya. Setelah hari itu, Leeteuk membawa Heechul untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia juga menawarkan Heechul untuk bekerja di Caffe miliknya.

Leeteuk adalah seorang namja cantik yang memiliki nasib sama seperti Heechul. _Sebatang kara. _Itulah kesamaan mereka. Kedua orang tua Leeteuk beserta namdongsaengnya, meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat saat ia masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMP. Mungkin ia sedikit lebih beruntung dari Heechul. Karna kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan harta yang melimpah baginya.

Namun, semua itu tak ada artinya bagi Leeteuk. Ia merasa sepi dan kosong direlung jiwanya. Bahkan selama hidupnya, teman-temannya hanya mau berteman karna harta kedua orang tuanya. Leeteuk tahu akan hal itu. Tapi, ia membiarkannya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati indahnya kebersamaan, walau itu hanya sesuatu yang – _semu_.

Dan kini ia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang memiliki nasib tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Ia bisa menangkap sorot kesepian dan kekosongan dari orbs bening milik Heechul. Entah mengapa, manik bening itu mengingatkannya pada namdongsaengnya yang kini telah damai disurga bersama kedua orang tuanya. Yang pasti, detik itu Leeteuk bertekad akan membahagiakan Heechul dan menganggapnya seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana, dok? Apa hasilnya identik?" tanya Leeteuk

"Hasilnya identik. Tapi, ini sungguh,-"

"Sungguh apa, Dok?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Kesamaan Ginjal kalian melebihi 70 persen. Ini sungguh diluar ideologis kedokteran. Mengingat tak ada hubungan keluarga diantara kalian. Dan lagi, golongan darah kalian sama," jelas Dokter itu sedikit keheranan.

"Ini kekuasaan Tuhan, Dok. Tuhan tak ingin Heechul-ssih menderita terlalu lama," ucap Leeteuk tulus.

"Ne, sepertinya memang begitu. Baiklah, saya akan mempersiapkan ruangan untuk operasi pembedahannya," tutur Dokter itu sembari melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau dengar itu, Chullie-ah. Kau akan sembuh," ucap Leeteuk antusias.

"Hyung, kau , , yakin dengan hal ini?" tanya Heechul ragu.

"Tentu saja, Chullie. Ini demi kesehatanmu," ujar Leeteuk meyakinkan.

"Gomawo, hyung. Gomawo~" ujar Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aish, untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku? Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau terlihat jelek jika menangis," kata Leeteuk dengan nada jail.

"Yah, pabbo Teukkie hyung. Bagaimana aku tak mengucapkan terima kasih, pada orang yang mau mendonorkan sebelah ginjalnya untukku? Kau ini,-" airmata Heechul sudah meleleh tak tertahankan "- gomawo, hyung. Gomawo~" ia hanya bisa memeluk Leeteuk erat sambil terisak dipelukan namja yang telah ia anggap bagai hyungnya sendiri itu.

"Gwenchana, Chullie-ah. Bukankah hyung sudah pernah bilang, kalau kaulah satu-satunya yang berarti dalam hidup hyung saat ini?" Heechul hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk itu.

"Bagi hyung, kau yang sudah bersedia menemani hidup hyung selama ini saja sudah cukup. Kau sudah hyung anggap seperti dongsaeng hyung sendiri, Chullie-ah," timpal Leeteuk hingga ia turut serta mengalirkan sungai kristal dari kedua manik indah miliknya.

Keduanya saling berbagi dan melengkapi hidup mereka selayaknya hyung dan dongsaengnya. Sama-sama merindukan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, mungkin karna itulah mereka bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Hidup Heechul berubah 180 derajat, semenjak bertemu dengan Leeteuk. Bahkan ia bisa meneruskan jenjang pendidikannya kejalur kuliah. Semua itu karna Leeteuk.

_Ya, karna, , , Leeteuk._

.

.

.

_End Flashback _

_._

_._

_._

"Hyukkie, sepulang kerja nanti kau ada acara?" tanya seorang namja bergigi kelinci pada namja manis yang bernama Hyukkie itu.

"Ani, hyung. Waeyo?" tanya Hyukkie penasaran.

"Begini, nanti sepulang kerja aku, Kyuhyun, Wookie dan Yesung hyung akan pergi kerumah sakit menjenguk Umma Hae. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Sungmin.

"Memang boleh, hyung?" tanya Hyukkie ragu.

"Aigo, kau ini polos sekali sih, Hyukkie," dengan gemas Sungmin mencubit pipi tembem namja manis dihadapannya, "-lagi pula siapa yang tidak memperbolehkanmu? Tentu saja kau boleh ikut lah," Sungmin benar-benar gemas dibuatnya.

"Aish, hyung. Kenapa harus mencubit pipi juga, sih," gerutu Hyukkie, "-appo hyung," sembari mengelus pipinya yang sedikit ngilu.

"Habis, kau sendiri yang kelewat polos. Baiklah, nanti kita berangkat bersama. Kau naik mobil ku saja, arraseo?" titah Sungmin dengan wajah yang membuat Hyukkie geli – _lucu_.

"Ne, arraseo Minnie Hyung," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Tiba saatnya bagi para pegawai kantoran untuk beranjak dari kursi mereka dan bergegas meninggalkan sejenak tumpukan berkas yang menggunung itu. Hal ini sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi karyawan hotel mewah di Seoul – _Jung Luxurious Hotel. _Karna mereka memiliki agenda tersendiri sepulang bekerja di hari itu – _menjenguk Umma Donghae_.

Mungkin ini adalah hal yang tergolong lumrah bagi sekumpulan teman dikantor yang memberikan simpati mereka pada kawan sepekerjaan. Namun hal ini akan terasa berbeda bagi Hyukkie. Waeyo? Tentu saja berbeda, jika teman yang kita maksud dalam hal ini adalah orang yang sama sekali tak respect pada kehadiran kita dikantor.

Tapi, mau tak mau Hyukkie tetap melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menyelusuri koridor rumah sakit bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan YeWook couple #plak.

"VVIP 3. Benar ini nama kamarnya, kan?" tanya Yesung menyakinkan.

"Ne, hyung. Itu yang disampaikan Jae Hyung tadi di pesannya," jelas Sungmin.

Yesung hanya mengangguk pada namja bermata bulat itu. Perlahan ia membuka pintu ruang itu dengan pelan – takut mengganggu penghuni kamar pasien tersebut.

"Anneyeong Haseyyo, ," ujar Yesung kalem.

"Anneyeong, Yesung?" balas seorang namja cantik yang setengah berbaring diranjang yang Yesung dan kawan-kawannya indikasikan sebagai umma Donghae – _Heechul_.

"Masuklah, hyung," ujar seorang namja tampan berwajah childish yang tengah duduk di ujung ruangan dengan sebuah majalah dipangkuannya.

"Yah, Hae. Umma mu sakit kan?" Donghae hanya berjengit bingung "-lalu kenapa kau malah santai-santai baca majalah?" omel Sungmin sambil meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang tadi dibelinya bersama Hyukkie sewaktu di jalan.

Donghae hanya memutar matanya malas. Pandangannya kini justru beralih pada satu-satunya sosok berkacamata diruangan itu - _Hyukkie._ Tapi, detik berikutnya ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang umma. Seperti dugaannya, sang umma saat ini tengah memandang namja berpenampilan kumal – menurut Donghae – itu dengan tatapan sendu. Terpancar dengan jelas dari mata sang Umma ada banyak rasa yang bergejolak dibalik tatapan sendu itu. Rasa sakit, iba, rindu bahkan perasaan – _bersalah_.

.

.

.

_Donghae Flashback POV _

_._

_._

"Mwo? Menikah? Umma, , yakin?" _tanyaku berusaha meyakinkan._

"Nde, Hae. Menikahlah , , Menikahlah dengan , , , _Hyukkie_," _semakin membuatku menatap umma dengan tatapan tak percaya._

_What the Hell with my mom? Ini benar-benar diluar nalarku. Bayangkan saja, tadi dia menyuruhku menikah. Okey, mungkin sudah saatnya bagiku untuk mengakhiri status lajangku. But he choose the one who is to be my wife. Dan lebih parahnya, orang itu adalah namja pegawai baru yang berpenampilan aneh nan kumal. Oh God, why you not killing me now!_

"Um-umma tak salah bicara, kan? Maksud Hae, kenapa harus dengan namja kampungan pegawai baru Yunho hyung itu, umma?" _tanyaku tak mengerti._

_Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, namja yang telah melahirkanku itu justru kembali mengalirkan butiran kristal dari kedua matanya. For God's Sake, aku bisa gila jika harus melihatnya menangis seperti ini terus manerus. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada appa. Tak jauh beda, appa kini justru hanya bisa diam sambil memeluk umma – berusaha menenangkan tangisnya._

"Demi Tuhan, umma. Hae mohon, jangan menangis seperti ini," _aku benar-benar bisa gila sekarang, _"- Hae akan melakukan semua keinginan umma. Tapi Hae mohon, berhentilah menangis umma," _sungguh aku bingung harus berbuat apa lagi._

_Ku lihat tangis umma telah sedikit mereda. Sungguh, aku tak bisa melihat namja yang biasanya bersikap cerewet padaku itu menangis memilukan seperti tadi. I can't hold out this long away. Hatiku terasa ngilu melihatnya seperti tadi. Bagaimana tidak, coba bayangkan ummamu menangis tersedu dihadapanmu tanpa kau tanpa tahu sedikitpun alasan dari orang yang melahirkanmu itu. What are you feeling? Pasti kalang kabut dan khawatir kan?_

"Kau akan memenuhi – hiks – keinginan umma kan, Hae?" _ia berkata sambil terisak pelan._

"Ne, umma. Tapi sebelumnya, Hae ingin tahu. Kenapa umma menginginkan aku menikah dengan namja dekil itu?"_ aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Why my mom must choose him to be my wife?_

"Kau masih ingat sahabat umma yang telah mengorbankan dirinya demi umma?"_ tanya umma ambigu._

"Teukkie-ajhumma?" _jawabku ragu._

_Sekali lagi aku harus melihat butiran bening itu mengalir dari mata umma. What the hell it is? Apa hubungannya Teukkie ajhumma dengan Hyukkie yang harus jadi istriku?_

"Ne, hae. Teukkie hyung. Teukkie hyung, , , adalah _umma Hyukkie," ujar umma sambil mulai terisak pelan._

_Oh God, what the hell now? Hyukkie anak dari Teukkie ajhumma? Jadi, ini yang membuat umma memintaku untuk menikah dengan namja dekil itu. Demi tuhan, aku tak bisa berpikir lagi sekarang. Kalian pasti bingung denganku. Apa aku mengenal Teukkie ajhumma? Dan jawabannya, ya aku mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya malah._

_Aku mengenalnya dari semua cerita appa dan umma selama ini. Teukkie ajhumma adalah orang yang telah menyumbangkan sebelah ginjalnya untuk umma. Bahkan, umma dulu sering bercerita jika namja – yang kata umma – berwajah lembut bak malaikat itulah yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari semua penderitaan yang telah dialaminya selama 20 tahun._

_Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus menolak pernikahan dengan namja dekil itu. Sejujurnya, ia memiliki wajah yang manis, hanya saja ia benar-benar tak memilik selera fashion – sepertinya. Jika aku menolak permintaan umma, maka sama saja aku membuat umma merasa sakit dan bersalah seperti sekarang. I'm really confused now. But for holy shit, bagaimana bisa aku menolak untuk menikah dengan anak dari namja yang telah menyelamatkan hidup ummaku?_

_._

_._

_._

_ End Donghae POV_

_._

_._

Donghae masih setia menatap sang umma yang saat ini tengah becengkrama hangat dengan para namja yang 'mungkin' berstatus uke dengan tatapan _nanar_. Sejujurnya ia senang melihat sang umma bisa kembali tersenyum bahkan tertawa seperti sekarang. Namun, sesuatu masih menjadi beban di pikirannya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ne, gwenchana kyu," bohong Donghae.

"Kau nampak tak sehat, hae. Really, are you okay?" kali ini Yesung yang mengkhawatirkan namja yang telah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaeng itu.

"Ne, hyung. Gwenchanayyo. Aku hanya sedikit letih," jawab Donghae asal.

Kembali ia menatap sendu kumpulan namja yang tengah berbicang hangat dihadapannya. Menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan teman kantornya itu, baik Yesung dan Kyuhyunpun saling berpandangan bingung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung? Kau terlihat seperti sedang, , , _terbebani,"_ tanya Kyu berusaha sehalus mungkin agar tak menyinggung perasaan namja brunette itu.

"Ani, kyu. Tak ada yang kupikirkan," balas Donghae pelan.

"Come on, hae. We know you so well, brother. Tell us, mungkin kami bisa membantu mu," jelas Yesung. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukakan kepalanya – setuju dengan pendapat Yesung.

"What are you think, if I will be married, hyung?" tanya Donghae – tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang umma yang kini tertawa bahagia sambil memeluk hangat seorang namja manis disampingnya. Namja manis yang Donghae kenal bernama _Hyukkie_.

"Whatt the, ,emmp, ,emmmp" Kyuhyun hampir saja memekik keras, jika saja Yesung tak lebih dulu membungkam mulut namja itu dengan tangannya.

Yesung hanya bisa memberi _deathglare_ pada namja evil disampingnnya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bergedumel ria. Kyuhyun tahu itu salahnya. Karna saat ini bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk memamerkan pekikan merdu yang ia miliki. -_-

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hae? Menikah? Are you kidding, right?" ujar Yesung pelan mencoba menanggapi ucapan Donghae sebagai lelucon belaka.

"Ani, hyung. I'm not kidding. I will be marry," Donghae menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sendu "-with _him,_" tangannya menunjuk kesebuah arah dimana sosok yang menjadi tujuannya berada.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikuti telunjuk Donghae mengarah. Serentak keduannya membelalakan matanya, kala menyadari arah pandang mereka saat ini. Sesosok namja _cupu_, teman baru dikantor mereka lah yang menjadi pusat pandang mereka saat ini. _Hyukkie_.

"_Lee, , HyukJae?_" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada ragu.

Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap nanar sosok yang harus dinikahinya itu. Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hajiman, why must with him? Maksudku, kenapa tidak dengan orang, , _lain_?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Karna aku dan dia, , , " Donghae membawa tangan kanannya keatas pangkuannya "-_kami terikat,"_ sambungnya sambil menatap _silver bracelet _yang 4 tahun lalu diberikan sang umma padanya.

Baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh namja brunette itu. Namun mereka yakin, namja berwajah childish itu memiliki sesuatu yang _mungkin_ belum saat nya dikatakan pada orang lain. _Termasuk mereka berdua_.

"Listen Hae, aku dan Kyuhyun mungkin tidak tahu apa alasan kau akan melakukan _hal itu_," Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya ",tapi jika itu demi kebahagianmu, kami akan selalu mendukung dirimu," ujar namja bersuara merdu itu sambil menepuk pelan bahu kekar milik Lee Donghae.

"Gomawo, hyung, kyu," Ujar Donghae pelan yang disambut anggukan dari kedua kawan sekantornya itu.

'_Aku akan melakukannya. Dan ini demi Kebahagianmu, , , Umma'_

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued. . . .**_

.

.

**Anneyeong, , ,**

**Mey kembali, , ,**

Up-dae buat Chapter 4 is Coming now, , ,

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ne, , ,

Mey mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat :

**.**

**.**

**dewdew90 | BooFishy | Myfishychovy | Lara Saengie | Sweetyhaehyuk | dhianelf4ever | Marcia Rena | blackwhite28 | Aiyu Kie 8 | mayacassielf | Anchovy | diitactorlove | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | Arit291 | ShillaSarangKyu | anchofishy | RieHaeHyuk | kyukyu | Andhisa Joyers | ressijewelll | dinie teukie**

**.**

**.**

Mian mey engga bisa bales satu persatu review dari reader's, ,

Dan sesuai dengan **Pengumuman** yang ada diawal chapter, ,

**Kelanjutan FF ini sangat bergantung dari Review Reader's nantinya. **

Sebenernya Mey mau **ngehapus semua FF** yg pernah Mey buat. Tapi mungkin itu terlalu **Egois**. Jadi akhirnya Mey putusin buat ngasih pilihan bagi para Reader's, , ,

**Berminatkan dengan kelanjuttan FF inni?**

Sebenernya Mey uda mau nyerah en mau **ngedelete** FF-FF Mey. Soalnya semua File Mey kemakan ama virus. Jadi harus ngebuat semuanya dari awal. Makanya kalo reader's ndag berminat memberikan apresiasi berupa review, sungguh maapkan Mey jika harus **Menghapus ** semua FF mey dari FFn.

Akhir kata, ,

Salam HaeHyuk Shipper, ,

***_*_Mey_Rahma_*_***


	5. What is My Fault?

Title :

**Pure of Love**

**.**

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

**.**

Rated :

**T to M**

**.**

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk **

**KyuMin**

**YeWook **

**and Other Official SuJu Couple**

**.**

Genre :

**Romance**

**.**

**All Cast belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**.**

**WARNING…!**

**YAOI / Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**M-Preg**

**Miss typo(s)**

**Broken E.Y.D**

**Mature Content**

.

.

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu Fict karya : **

**SUN-T _ Beast and The Best**

**.**

**.**

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Chullie-ah, kemarilah," titah Eeteuk yang tengah duduk disalah satu meja caffe miliknya._

"_Waeyo hyung?" tanya Heechul sembari melangkah mendekat seusai membersihkan salah satu meja – mengingat tempat itu telah tutup._

"_Lihat ini," Eeteuk memperlihatkan sebuah silver bracelet kehadapan Heechul._

"_Ada apa dengan gelang itu, hyung?" _

"_Kemarin saat hyung dan Kang In ke Jepang, hyung tertarik dengan gelang ini," tutur Eeteuk sembari menimang-nimang perhiasan perak itu._

"_Oww, jadi Raccoon itu yang membelikannya untuk hyung?" ujar Heechul santai._

_PUKK~_

"_Appo ~" keluh Heechul – saat namja berkulit putih bak susu itu dihadiahi sebuah jitakan ringan dari Eeteuk._

"_Kau itu, bersikaplah sopan sedikit. Bagaimanapun, Kang In itukan namjachingu hyung," tutur Eeteuk sedikit kesal._

"_Ish, tapi aku kan benar. Wajahnya itu lebih mirip Racoon, hyung," dengus Heechul kesal._

"_Hahh, terserah kaulah," Eeteuk menghela nafas jengah "-ini untukmu," sembari mendorong gelang perak yang tergeletak diatas meja kearah Heechul._

"_Untukku?" Heechul mengerinyit bingung, "- lalu, bagiamana denganmu hyung?" ditimangnya silver bracelet dihadapannya._

"_Aku sudah punya," Eeteuk menyinsingkan lengan kemejanya, "- hyung sengaja pilihkan dengan model berbeda tapi menggunakan bahan yang sama," menunjukkan gelang lain yang tengah ia pakai ditangan kanannya._

"_Ini hyung yang beli? Untuk apa?" ujar Heechul sembari mengenakan gelang perak itu ditangan kirinya._

"_Kau tahu, Chullie-ah. Penjual gelang ini mengatakan, jika gelang ini hanya ada sepasang di Jepang," tutur Eeteuk dengan mata berbinar._

"_Um, berarti di Negara lain, ada juga gelang seperti ini kan hyung?"_

_PUKK~_

_Untuk kedua kalinya, Heechul mendapat jitakan sayang dari namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu. Heechul sendiri hanya bisa mendengus kesal karna telah ditimpuk untuk kali kedua. Sedangkan Eeteuk benar-benar kesal karna kelemotan (?) namja cantik dihadapannya itu._

"_Appo, hyung. Kenapa kau menimpuk kepala ku lagi?" Heechul mengusap-usap kepalanya, "-lagi pula aku benarkan? Kalau hanya satu di Jepang, berarti dinegara lain ada kan?" ia masih berucap dengan nada kesal._

"_Aish, kau ini. Kemana perginya otak brilliant mu itu? Kan sudah ku bilang hanya ada sepasang, itu artinya gelang ini hanya ada sepasang didunia," ujar Eeteuk tak kalah kesal, "-lagi pula tadi aku masih belum selesai bicara, sudah kau sela duluan,"_

"_Ish, nde aku yang salah. Lalu kenapa kau berikan padaku, hyung? Bukankah harusnya kau berikan pada Raccoon – ehem – maksudku namjachingumu itu?" tanya Heechul sambil menyengir saat tak sengaja mengganti nama Kang In._

"_Hufft~ sebenarnya begitu. Tapi kau tahu sendirikan, Kang In itu seperti apa?" Eeteuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi,"-pelupa. Dan kemungkinan besar gelang itu juga akan masuk dalam daftar barang yang ia hilangkan," ada nada kesal saat namja cantik itu bicara._

"_Um, kau benar juga sih, hyung. Raccoon itu memang punya penyakit tulalit yang akut," tutur Heechul sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tak jelas._

"_Aish, sampai kapan kau akan memanggil Kang In dengan sebutan hewan bau seperti itu?" Heechul hanya nyengir bodoh,"-kau tahu, aku membeli gelang ini dengan maksud tertentu," Eeteuk memutar-putar gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangannya._

"_Maksud tertentu?" tanya Heechul bingung._

"_Nde. Aku ingin suatu saat nanti, jika kau dan aku memiliki aegya kita bisa mengikat mereka dengan pertalian keluarga," ujar Eeteuk penuh arti._

"_Pertalian keluarga? Maksud hyung?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah yang benar-benar bingung._

"_Ish, kenapa kau jadi babbo seperti ini sih," Eeteuk mencubit lengan Heechul, "-maksudku, kita jodohkan aegya kita nanti jika sudah dewasa," jelas Eeteuk dengan nada kesal._

"_Oooo, ," Heechul hanya ber'o' ria hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya – saat baru 'ngeh' dengan perkataan Eeteuk._

"_Maksud hyung, aegya hyung dan aegya ku? Memang hyung bisa punya aegya?" seru Heechul – semakin bingung._

"_Aish, lama-lama ku timpuk juga kepalamu dengan pot bunga," gerutu Eeteuk,"-kau lupa, dengan apa yang pernah dikatakan dokter Hyun kapan hari, eoh?" ia mulai kesal dengan otak Heechul yang tengah konslet seperti sekarang._

_Heechul sendiri hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya bingung. Rupanya ia masih belum mengerti tentang hal yang dimaksud namja cantik dihadapannya. Hal itu membuat Eeteuk menghela nafas berat – berusaha menetralkan emosinya yang melunta-lunta(?)._

"_Kita ini termasuk dalam Male Pregnancy. Namja yang punya rahim dan bisa melahirkan," tutur Eeteuk, "-bukankah dokter Hyun sendiri yang mengatakannya saat operasi transplatasi ginjalmu? Apa kau sudah lupa?" berusaha mengingatkan namja yang sudah ia anggap bagai namdongsaengnya itu._

"_Oh ya, aku lupa hyung. Maklum terlalu banyak hal yang menyita pikiran ku akhir-akhir ini," ucap Heechul._

_Eeteuk berusaha memahami keadaan Heechul. Ya, mengingat akhir-akhir ini Heechul tengah sibuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliahnya. Jadi tak heran, jika namja berkulit putih bersih itu sampai bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu._

"_Kau sependapat denganku, ne?" tanya Eeteuk antusias._

"_Nde, tentu hyung. Kenapa kau ingin menjodohkan aegya kita kelak?" tanya Heechul kemudian._

"_Tentu saja, agar kita terikat dalam ikatan keluarga. Sejujurnya," Eeteuk menatap sendu kearah Heechul, "-aku sangat ingin kita bisa menjadi saudara. Walaupun hanya sekedar ber 'besan' denganmu, sudah cukup membuatku bahagia," sebuah senyum manis terukir diwajah cantiknya._

_Orb bening milik Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia begitu tersentuh dengan perkataan tulus yang diucapkan Leeteuk. Jujur, ia sangat menyayangi namja berhati lembut itu. Tak jarang ia meragukan apakah ini mimpi atau nyata. Karna terlalu banyak kebahagian yang telah Leeteuk berikan padanya. Maka tak ayal, jika ia sangat menyayangi namja cantik itu seperti hyungnya sendiri._

"_Aku sayang padamu, hyung," Heechul menghambur memeluk Eeteuk dengan airmata haru yang mengalir indah dari orbs bening miliknya._

"_Nado. Hyung juga sayang padamu, Chullie-ah," namja ber'single dimple itu mengelus lembut punggung namja yang tengah terisak karna haru dalam dekapannya. Walau dirinya sendiri juga menangis - karna bahagia._

_Pemandangan yang sangat membahagiakan itu terbingkai dengan buliran kristal haru yang sama-sama namja cantik itu lelehkan untuk satu sama lain. Sebuah potret hidup dua namja yang terjebak dalam kehampaan dunia, namun mencoba bangkit dan merangkai asa. Asa tentang keluarga yang berwujud dalam harapan masa depan._

'_Harapan yang menyatukan __**hidup**__ anak-anak mereka, , , __**kelak**__'_

_._

_._

_._

_Namshan Hospital_

_VVIP 3 room's_

_._

_._

Heechul tengah menatap sendu sesosok namja manis yang kini tengah sibuk berkutat mengupas buah apel ditangannya. Sosok lugu nan polos itu masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya, hingga ia tak menyadari sepasang orb yang tengah menatapnya sendu dan tersenyum manis padanya. Entahlah, Heechul seolah bisa menatap sosok lain melalui namja polos dihadapannya. Sosok yang tak lain adalah umma dari namja manis tersebut. _Leeteuk_.

"Ajhumma, ini ape- eh? Kenapa ajhumma menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Hyukkie sembari memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aniya. Aku hanya terpesona dengan wajah manismu, chagi," ujar Heechul dengan nada jail.

"Ish, ajhumma bicara apa sih?" ujar Hyukkie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigo, _neomu kyeopta_," seru Heechul sembari mencubit gemas kedua pipi _tirus_ namja dihadapannya.

Gelak tawa terdengar riuh mewarnai kamar kelas _wahid _itu. Kedua namja yang memiliki paras – _yang cenderung –_ cantik itu saling bercanda bahkan tak jarang Heechul menggoda Hyukkie hingga membuat namja manis itu bersemu merah karna malu. Keduanya seolah tak menyadari sepasang iris hazel yang tengah menatap cengkrama hangat mereka dari balik kaca pintu kamar tersebut.

_Donghae_ menatap sendu dua namja cantik yang tengah bercengkrama hangat dibalik kaca pintu bewarna putih itu. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah melihat sang umma sebahagia saat ini. Bahkan saat bersama dirinya sekalipun. Donghae sama sekali tak merasa iri dengan Hyukkie. Hanya saja, ia merasa terenyuh melihat aura bahagia dari diri ummanya tersebut.

Perlahan ia melangkah lunglai menuju sebuah kursi yang berderet disekitar dinding koridor rumah sakit mewah itu. Sejenak, ia sandarkan badannya pada sandaran kursi. Sejujurnya bukanlah raganya yang letih. Melainkan jiwanya. Ia masih bingung harus bagaimana menempatkan dirinya sendiri. Berbahagia sendiri namun menyengsarakan sang umma, atau justru menyengsarakan diri demi kebahagian sang umma.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, Hae-ah,"

Sebuah suara tenor yang jernih, mengintrupsi kesadaran Donghae untuk kembali dalam naungan kenyataan. Obsidian sendunya sedikit terbelalak, kala menyadari sosok yang baru saja menyadarkannya dari bekapan lamunan.

"_Appa_,"

Namja _china_ yang dipanggil Donghae appa itu, bergerak memposisikan diri untuk duduk disamping sang _aegya_. Hankyung memang tak seberapa dekat dengan putra tunggalnya itu. Namun walau begitu, ia tak pernah salah jika harus menebak suasana hati sang anak. Dan sebuah _kegundahan_ hati yang terlalu rumit diungkap kata, adalah hal yang tengah didera sang _aegya_ tercinta.

"Appa tak ingin kau terlalu terbebani dengan _permintaan_ umma mu, Hae," Donghae mengerinyit bingung.

"Eh? Aku tida-"

"Jangan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang _klise _dengan kebenaran hatimu, Hae. Appa tak pernah mengajarimu hal itu," sergah Hankyung sebelum Donghae melengkapi kalimatnya.

Perkataan sang Appa, selalu berhasil membuat Donghae terjebak dalam sebuah _paradigma_ yang membuatnya sulit untuk berkilah. Donghae memang bukan type orang yang terbuka tentang perasaannya. Bahkan teman-teman sekantornya, susah untuk mengerti jalan pikiran namja pecinta ikan itu.

Namun hal itu berbanding terbalik untuk Hankyung. Appanya itu selalu tahu apa yang tengah dirinya rasakan. Bahkan tanpa Donghae bicara sekalipun, namja bergolongan darah _B_ itu, selalu sukses menebak jalan pikiran sang _aegya_.

"Haahhfft~" Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya, "-_ jeongmal, , , nan eotthoke, appa?"_ iris hazelnya memandang sendu hamparan porselen rumah sakit – tempat kakinya berpijak.

Hankyung hanya mampu menatap sendu anaknya. Donghae terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah saat ini dimata sang appa. Namja _china_ itu tak pernah menemukan sosok _aegya_ nya yang terlihat begitu tertekan dan linglung seperti saat ini. Hal ini, seolah membuat nafas Hankyung terbekap di dalam dada hingga membuat dirinya sesak.

"Appa tak akan memaksamu, Hae. Jika memang kau tak ingin, maka jangan dipaksakan," Hankyung merengkuh bahu kokoh milik sang anak.

"Bagaimana, , bagaimana dengan umma?" ujar Donghae ragu.

"Appa yakin, umma mu pasti bisa mengerti," Donghae menatap sang appa _sanksi_, "- walau butuh _proses_," sambungnya lirih.

Ya, sang appa benar. Heechul mungkin akan menerima semua keputusan Donghae – yang bertolak belakang dengan permintaannya. Namun, semua itu pasti butuh _proses_. Dan untuk hal ini Donghae yakin, _proses _itu akan butuh waktu yang – _lama_.

"Aku hanya ingin umma bahagia, appa," tatapan Donghae terlihat sendu namun penuh kekosongan.

"Dan mungkin kebahagian umma mu adalah kebahagiaan _sejatimu_, Hae,"

"Mworago?" tanya Donghae – karna tak mendengar jelas penuturan sang appa.

"Aniyo," Hankyung tersenyum simpul, "- kau tahu Hae, kadang cinta baru bisa tumbuh saat kita tengah dalam keadaan yang tak _memungkinkan _sekalipun," sambil berucap penuh arti pada sang _aegya_.

"Maksud appa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kau akan tahu maksud appa, _Hae_," Hankyung menepuk pelan pundak kokoh sang anka sembari beranjak berdiri.

"_Cinta_, kadang datang di tengah keadaan yang semula _tak kita inginkan_,"

Namja _china_ itu melangkah menuju pintu kamar inap – tempat dimana sang istri berada – di iringi sebuah senyum yang berkesan _penuh arti_ bagi Donghae. Ya, itulah sifat _harfiah_ seorang _Lee Hankyung_. Penuh _misteri._ Jika teman kantor Donghae tak mampu menebak jalan pemikiran namja ikan itu, maka bagi Donghae sendiri menebak jalan pemikiran sang _appa_ adalah hal paling _rumit_ yang ia temui di dunianya ini.

Donghae kembali tertunduk lesu – sepeninggal sang appa yang masuk ke dalam kamar inap meninggalkan dirinya kembali dalam naungan lamunan. Termenung sendiri, di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi seperti seorang penderita penyakit _leukemia_ yang telah di vonis mati. Oh ayolah, ini sama sekali bukan gaya seorang _Lee Donghae_. Melamun dan ber_galau_ ria hanya karna sang umma memintanya untuk menikah dengan namja yang tidak ia sukai.

Tunggu dulu. Bukannya ia tak suka, hanya saja gaya berpenampilan namja yang akan dinikahkan dengannya itulah yang membuat dirinya sedikit – _risih_. Oh _come on_, ini tahun 2012 dan masih ada manusia dengan penampilan – ehem – _cupu _bin _culun _seperti 'dia'. Walau sebenarnya Eunhyuk cukup manis di mata Donghae. Ya, hal itu terbukti karna di beberapa saat Donghae hampir terkena serangan jantung tiap kali bertatapan langsung dengan onyx bening nan polos milik namja blonde itu.

Hanya saja, Donghae terlalu egois dan arogan untuk mengakui sudut keindahan yang terpancar dari namja berkacamata itu. Tapi ayolah, dia tak akan kuat jika harus berhadapan dengan sang umma yang kembali terisak dan memohon padanya untuk menikah dengan namja berpenampilan _lusuh_ itu.

"Arrgghh~ _God damn it, what should I do now?"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Donghae kembali termenung sendiri di _cafeteria _hotel – seorang diri. Pandangannya kosong kearah sekumpulan namja yang tengah bersenda gurau di sebuah yang tak jauh dari meja tempat ia berdiam. Kumpulan namja itu tak lain adalah teman-teman sekantornya. _Mengapa ia tak ikut bergabung?_ Jawabannya mudah. Karna ia tengah menghindari _seseorang_.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyukkie. Donghae masih terlalu _arogan_ jika harus berada di satu meja dengan orang yang membuat hidupnya di landa kekalutan akhir-akhir ini. Menolak ajakan Yesung dan Kyuhyun, serta lebih memilih duduk berdiam diri jauh dari keramaian dengan sebuah tatapan kosong yang langsung mengarah ke sosok blonde yang tengah tersenyum tulus saat melihat Sungmin yang memarahi Kyuhyun. Ya, itulah yang dilakukan Donghae saat ini. _Duduk dan memandangi Hyukkie dalam – diam_.

"Walau kau pandangi seperti itu, dia tak akan berubah bentuk, _hyung_,"

Sebuah suara _tenor_ yang nyaring menembus indera pendengarnya, hingga membuat Donghae terbangun dari angan-angan tak bernaung miliknya. Obsidian sendunya menangkap sosok _manusia setengah tiang(?)_ yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Sosok yang ia kenal sebagai sepupu _presdir _tempatnya bekerja – _Shim Changmin_.

"Apa maksud mu?" ujar Donghae – _datar._

"Aish, kau tak perlu berkilah, _hyung_. Kau sudah tertangkap basah sedang intens memandangi Hyukk,- mmpphh," Donghae segera membungkam mulut Changmin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Yah bocah, pelankan sedikit suara mu," desis Donghae kesal.

"Hasshh, tapi tak perlu membekap mulutku segala kan, _hyung_,-" Changmin mengusap kasar bibirnya "- kenapa kau tak bergabung dengan yang lain?" ia masih sedikit kesal dengan tingkah namja ikan barusan padanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Dongahe – _dingin_.

"Tak bisakah kau tak bertingkah seperti manusia es, hyung? Kau membuat hawa disekelilingku semakin membeku karna auramu," ujar Changmin tak jelas.

"Aish, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Untuk menemani mu tentunya. Dari pada kau terus melamun sambil menatap – _dirinya_," ujar Changmin penuh nada jail.

"Yah, berhenti menggodaku, Shim Changmin.!" Teriak Donghae frustasi sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

Sepertinya namja ikan itu tak menyadari jika ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di cafeteria itu. Bayangkan saja, ia baru saja berteriak _lumayan_ nyaring hingga membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali objek yang sedari adi ia tatap dalam diam. _Hyukkie_.

"Yah, Hae. Kenapa kau teriak – teriak seperti itu? Kau sedang latihan _scream_, eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun yang di sambut gelak tawa karyawan - karyawan yang sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka.

Donghae dengan ikhlas memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya pada _bocah separuh evil _yang duduk tak jauh dari hadapannya. Tak sengaja iris _hazel_ milik namja ikan itu menatap ke arah Hyukkie. Entah mengapa, tiba – tiba hatinya terasa panas saat melihat salah seorang teman kantornya yang bernama Zhoumi duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan yang tersampir indah di pinggang Hyukkie. Dan lebih parahnya ia tertawa – menertawai tindakannya atas Kyuhyun.

"YAH, DIAM SEMUA.!"

Donghae berteriak kencang hingga membuat keadaan sekitarnya membeku dalam ketakutan.

"Tak ada yang lucu disini," tambah Donghae dingin nan datar.

Tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar di tempat yang biasanya ramai saat makan siang tiba itu. Semuanya lebih memilih menutup mulut dan diam saat Donghae tengah mengeluarkan aura dinginnya. Mereka memang sering melihat namja ikan itu bersikap dingin. Namun tak jarang mereka beramah – tamah bersama. Namun saat ini lain. Sepertinya _mood_ namja brunette itu sedang tidak pada titik yang _menyenangkan_.

Lama bernaung dalam bekapan senyap, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan angkuh seperti tak terjadi apapun di sekitarnya. Ia sengaja berjalan kearah kumpulan teman seruangnya berada. Tatapan yang dingin nan menusuk ia tujukan pada satu – satunya namja berambut _blonde_ di meja itu. Ia melangkah mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping tempat duduk namja itu berada. Suasana semakin senyap saat Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya di dekat telinga Hyukkie.

"Dasar, , , _namja Jalang,"_

_Deg ~_

Donghae melangkah meninggalkan Hyukkie yang masih mematung karna bisikan pelannya tadi. Bisikan yang sangat lirih tadi, bagaikan jutaan sembilu yang menghunus jantungnya. _Sesak_. Itulah yang saat ini Hyukkie rasakan di ulung hatinya. Tak pernah ia merasakan rasa sesakit ini. Sungguh jika ia bisa, ia ingin menghilang dari tempatnya berada.

Ucapan namja brunette itu membuat onyx kelam milik Hyukkie terlapisi kristal bening secara perlahan. Sunguh, ia tak tahu salah apa ia pada diri namja berwajah _childish_ itu. Bertegur sapa pun mereka tak pernah. Apalagi jika harus berbicara dan menyinggung perasaan. Hatinya yang rapuh serasa tersanyat oleh ucapan yang tak berperasaan dari namja ikan itu.

'_Salah apa aku padamu, Donghae-sshi?'_

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued. . .?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anneyeong~

Chaega Meyla Imnida is back,

(n_n)

Adakah yang rindu dengan saiia? #Glodakkk

Pure Of Love sudah saiia up-date nie, ,

Ternyata banyak juga yang menginginkan FF ini dilanjutt, #plakk

Padahal kalo saiia baca FF ini sendiri, kadang jadi merinding n mikir,

**GIMANA BISA SAIIA BUAT FF SE – MELANKOLIS INI..?** #Dilempar golok sma reader's

_Okey back to topik,_

.

Mian kalo selama ini saiia sering lelet u/ up-date. Mohon maklum, karna saiia cari-cari waktu buat ngetik crita ini di balik jam kerja saiia. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya, ne?

Untuk FF yang akan saiia END taun ini, mungkin hanya satu yakni **Nothing Freak In Love. **Selain karna banyak yang milih FF ini, saiia juga uda ndag ada feel buat ngelanjutt karna File – filenya udah ilang entah kemana.

.

Terus untuk FF **You're My Wife** bakalan saiia **Discontinued**. Disini maksudnya, saiia Cuma bakal up-date nie FF kalo saiia _bener-bener_ lagi ada _Feel _juga _waktu_ buat ngelanjutt FF ini. Soalnya sebagian besar reader's, terutama Kyumin Shipper yg mampir baca n sukka ma ittu FF, ngasi saiia saran kayak begini. Jadi, saiia putusin untuk milih saran mereka ajja.

.

Untuk yang nanyain kelanjuttan FF saiia yang **Love Never Wrong**, besok siang barru bissa saiia up-date. Soalnya belum saiia edit ulang FF.x. kalo gak di edit ulang, bisa-bisa typosnya _bejibun_. #Plakk

.

Okey for the next, saiia mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih bagi reader's yang sudah berkenan review :

.

.

**Lee Eun Jae | kyumin forever | dhianelf4ever | YeHyuk EunHae | ****BooFishy****finaChoi56****shinminkyuu**** | Guest | ****diitactorlove****MeyMey8495**** | myfishychovy | aurelpang3 | love haehyuk | Shanez | Aiyu Kie | ****ressijewelll**** | kyukyu | ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**** | Lee Eun In | anchofishy | ****SSungMine****Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami****blackwhite28**** | kamiyama kaoru | ****Qhia503**** | Kim yehyuk | ****anggisujuelf**** | Fitri jewel hyukkie | Anchovy | ****meyy-chaan**** | dinie teukie | ****AranciaChru****sweetyhaehyuk****RieHaeHyuk**** | jongwookie | Andhisa Joyers | ilma | Rio | AngeLeeteuk | Arit291 |DongHwa443 | TeukkiLove | FckHyukHae | SarangHaeHyuk | Ji0298 | Hyukkie'sJewels | Chroline**

.

.

For the last,

_Jeongmal kamshamnida _untuk semua review.x, saiia sangat berterima kasih atas semua perhatian dan pengertian reader's atas karya yang telah saiia buat, #_Deep bow_

.

Sekian dari saiia,

Salam HaeHyuk Shipper

.

**_oooxxOOO_Meyla_Rahma_OOOxxooo_**


	6. Are you kidding me?

Title :

**Pure of Love**

**.**

Author :

**Meyla Rahma**

**.**

Rated :

**Still T**

**.**

Pairing :

**HaeHyuk **

**KyuMin**

**YeWook **

**and Other Official Couple**

**.**

Genre :

**Romance**

**.**

**WARNING…!**

**.**

**Boy Loves / Boy X Boy**

**.**

**M-Preg**

**.**

**Miss typo(s)**

**.**

**All Cast Is ****Not Mine****.**

**They ****owned by themselves**** and God. **

**I just ****loan they name**** for the necessity of story.**

**.**

**It Just a Fiction**

**So please, Be mature.**

.

.

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu Fict karya : **

**SUN-T _ Beast and The Best**

**.**

**.**

DON'T COPY ANYTHING IN THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

And .. DON'T BASHING OR FLAME MY FF or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..!

JUST CLICK [X] {close} OKE

**.**

**.**

_**Be good reader **_

_**and**_

_**Don't be **__**Silent Reader**_

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sunday, 02.00 pm at Shinhwa Cafe_

.

Jalanan kota Seoul nampak lenggang hari ini. Tak lagi ramai dan padat seperti hari – hari biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jantung ibukota Korea Selatan itu. Mungkin karna hujan yang mengguyur hampir seharian ini membuat malas para penghuni kota untuk sekedar keluar dari lingkup selimut tebal yang membungkus diri mereka dalam kehangatan di tengah dingin nya hawa.

Dan disini lah tokoh utama kita berada. Terjebak di dalam cafe semenjak hampir 3 jam yang lalu sembari menatap kosong rintik air langit yang turun entah untuk yang ke seberapa milyaran tetesnya. Ya, tokoh utama dalam cerita dramatis yang selalu mendapat ketidak adilan dalam hidupnya dan jangan lupakan cerca hina yang belakangan ini mulai meramaikan hidupnya yang sunyi. _Eunhyuk_.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghitung tetes air hujan, _Hyukkie-ah_?"

Suara merdu yang lebih dominan seperti pekikan anak kecil yang begitu _charming_ yang berasal dari seorang _Lee Sungmin_ itu menampar kesadaran Eunhyuk yang sempat menguap bersama udara di sekitarnya(?).

"_Aigo~ hyung. _Kau mengagetkan ku," ujar Eunhyuk sedikit terkaget.

"Jinjja? He, , he, , he, mianhe, ne," Sungmin mengambil duduk di hadapan Eunhyuk, "-kenapa kau melamun, _Hyuk_?" sebelum berujar dan meneguk _smoothie _yang semenjak tadi ia bawa.

"_Hyung_, apa tidak apa – apa jika kau minum _smoothie_ di saat hujan begini?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin khawatir, "-kau tak takut terserang flu?" dan melupakan hal yang baru saja namja bermata bulat tanya kan padanya.

"Aniyo," Sungmin kembali meneguk minuman nya, "-aku sudah biasa, _Hyukkie-ah_. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku ini," sebelum kembali berujar dan tersenyum manis.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepala mengetahui kebiasaan unik _patner_ kerjanya itu. Sedetik berikutya, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang masih menyiarkan secara langsung siaran alam yang semenjak tadi – entah mengapa – mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Sungmin tertegun sejenak dengan apa yang kembali Eunhyuk lakukan. Eunhyuk bagaikan sebuah pahatan maha karya Tuhan yang terlihat indah di balik _sampul_ yang ada. Keindahan itu tersembunyi di balik cover diri Eunhyuk yang sekarang. Dan Sungmin sangat menyadari hal itu.

Namun terlepas dari hal itu semua, ada banyak emosi yang dapat Sungmin temukan di balik sorot mata Eunhyuk yang tengah memandangi hujan saat ini. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sungmin ingin menanyakan apa yang tengah mendera namja _blonde _itu.

"_Hyukkie-ah_," Eunhyuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, "-kau sedang ada masalah?"

_Bingo~_

Pertanyaan dari Sungmin seolah menyadarkan dirinya dari bayang lamunan yang sedari tadi membekap pikirannya. _Apa dia memiliki masalah saat ini?_ Eunhyuk bahkan tak menyadari apakah yang tengah menderanya saat ini bisa disebut masalah atau bukan.

"_Molla, hyung_," Eunhyuk mengaduk – aduk _hot chocolate_ nya secara _pasif_.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengehela nafas berat menanggapi jawaban dari namja manis di hadapannya. Ucapan dari namja _blonde_ itu sudah cukup menjelaskan jika namja pemilik _gummy smile_ itu memang tengah di dera masalah.

"Maukah kau berbagi cerita pada _hyung?_ Mungkin itu akan sedikit meringankan beban pikiran mu," ujar Sungmin lembut.

Eunhyuk menatap lurus pada manik bening nan bulat di hadapannya. Seolah ia mencari titik dimana ia mungkin bisa mempercayakan _privasi_ nya pada namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Kau bisa percaya pada _hyung_," ucap Sungmin sembari menggenggam jemari lentik di hadapannya – seolah mengerti apa yang tengah Eunhyuk pikirkan terhadap dirinya.

Eunhyuk mengehela nafas sejenak sebelum memulai bicara.

"Berjanjilah padaku, _hyung_-," _onyx _kelam yang berada di balik kaca matanya menatap lurus ke dalam manik bulat milik Sungmin, "-kau tak akan berucap pada _siapapun_ tentang hal _ini_," sembari berujar dengan nada yang begitu lirih – _sarat kerapuhan_.

Sungmin mengangguk _submatif_ sebagai jawaban atas _perjanjian_ tersirat yang di tawarkan namja _blonde_ itu padanya. Sejenak, Eunhyuk memejamkan mata – seolah menenangkan jutaan pemikiran yang tengah menjadi kekalutannya.

"Ini tentang aku dan, , ,_ Donghae,"_

* * *

. . .

_ Flashback _

_. _

"_Chagiya,"_

_Sebuah suara lembut milik seorang Lee Heechul mengintrupsi pergerakan Eunhyuk yang tengah membereskan perlatan makan. Ya, hari ini Eunhyuk tengah berada di kediaman keluarga Lee dan baru saja selesai menyuapi Heechul makan siang yang sengaja ia sendiri yang buatkan – tentunya atas permintaan *baca : paksaan* dari Heechul._

"_Nde, ajhumma," sahut Eunhyuk._

_Heechul menepuk pelan sisi kasur di sampingnya. Memberi isyarat agar namja blonde itu duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa ragu, Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri namja yang masih terlihat muda di usianya yang telah melebihi separuh abad itu._

"_Ajhumma kenapa? Ada yang ajhumma inginkan?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut._

_Heechul hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertanyaan penuh perhatian dari namja di sampingnya._

'_Dia sama persis seperti umma nya,' setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam benak Heechul._

_Dalam diam, Heechul pergelangan tangan kanan Eunhyuk. Sesuatu melingkar dengan indah di tangan putih mulus tanpa cela itu. Sesuatu yang membuat hati Heechul tiba – tiba berdenyut – nyeri. __Silver Bracelet._

"_Hyukkie, bolehkah ajhumma bertanya?" sebuah anggukan lembut yang Eunhyuk tunjukan seolah menjawab pertanyaan Heechul._

"_Dari mana kau dapatkan gelang ini, chagi?" tanya Heechul sembari menatap Eunhyuk – sendu._

"_Ini peninggalan dari umma Hyukkie, ajhumma," Eunhyuk menatap teduh pergelangan tangannya, "-Suie umma memberikannya pada Hyukkie saat Hyukkie berusia 15 tahun. Dan dia juga mengatakan jika gelang ini adalah peninggalan dari Leeteuk – umma kandung Hyukkie," sebelum kemudian menatap Heechul dan mencoba tersenyum lembut._

_Tanpa perlu di tanya, Heechul sudah bisa merasakan banyak emosi yang bergelut di hati namja muda itu. Walau ia mencoba untuk terlihat tegar dengan senyum lembut itu, namun sesungguhnya hatinya begitu rapuh. Dan seorang Lee Hechul sangat mengerti akan hal itu._

_Perlahan, jemari Heechul bergerak dan meraih sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik tumpukan bantal tempat punggungnya bersandar. Selembar foto kini telah berada di tangan namja berparas ayu tersebut. Sedetik berikutnya, mata Eunhyuk sedikit terbelalak kala mengenali sosok yang tergambar di lembar potret lama itu._

"_Um-umma,"_

_Suara Eunhyuk bagai tercekat di tenggorokannya sendiri. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia mencoba meraih foto di tangan Heechul. Gejolak hatinya tiba – tiba membuncah kala melihat foto sang umma – Leeteuk – yang sedang berpose menyatukan lengan tangan kanannya dengan lengan tangan seseorang yang kini tengah berada di sampingnya. __Heechul__._

_Eunhyuk mulai menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Heechul dengan mata berkaca – kaca._

"_Ba-bagiamana bis-"_

"_Dia adalah sahabat ajhumma," Heechul mengelus lembut surai blonde Eunhyuk, "-umma mu, , , dia adalah satu – satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan ajhumma. Dia adalah – penyelamat hidup ajhumma," berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak meneteskan kristal bening yang telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya._

_Eunhyuk kembali tertunduk dalam diam. Ia mencoba untuk tenang walau tubuhnya sendiri tengah bergetar menahan semua gejolak rindu pada sang umma yang selama ini mati – matian ia pendam – sendiri. Hal ini adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Walau demikian, ia mencoba untuk menerima kehadiran Heechul sebagai hal yang positif. _

_Selama mengenal Heechul, Eunhyuk seolah mendapatkan kasih sayang layaknya dari ummanya sendiri. Setidaknya keberadaan Heechul di sampingnya mampu mengikis perlahan rasa kesepian yang selama ini selalu membekap hidupnya._

"_Ajhumma," Eunhyuk kembali menatap Heechul, "-bagaimana ajhumma bisa mengenal umma?" setelah ia mencoba untuk menenangkan gejolak hatinya._

_Heechul mencoba untuk tersenyum lembut, "Kami bertemu secara – kebetulan," _

"_Kebetulan?" tanya Eunhyuk._

"_30 tahun yang lalu, di kota ini ajhumma bertemu dengan umma mu yang menyelamatkan ajhumma dari kehidupan sebatang kara," Heechul tersenyum pahit._

"_Sebatang kara? Bukan kah-," Eunhyuk tak lagi meneruskan kalimatnya._

"_Kau pasti mengira Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah dongsaeng ajhumma bukan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk submatif, "-mereka adalah adik dari suami ajhumma – Lee Hankyung. Hanya saja mereka tak ingin di anggap dengan embel – embel adik ipar. Melainkan seperti dongsaeng sendiri," jelas Heechul dengan nada sedikit menggerutu._

"_Lalu, apakah ajhumma mengenal dekat umma Hyukkie?" tanya Eunhyuk._

"_Kami bukan hanya saling mengenal. Tapi juga saling memiliki. Dia sudah ajhumma anggap bagai hyung ajhumma sendiri," Heechul menatap teduh Eunhyuk, "-Leeteuk hyung bahkan rela mendonorkan sebelah ginjalnya demi mengganti ginjal ajhumma yang rusak,"_

_Eunhyuk sontak terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Heechul. Sungguh tak pernah Eunhyuk mengira sekalipun jika ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan mendiang sang umma. _

"_Kau lihat gelang di foto ini chagi," Heechul menunjuk pada foto dirinya dan Leeteuk, "-ini adalah sepasang gelang yang di beli umma mu ketika ia pergi ke Jepang,"_

_Eunhyuk mencoba mengenali benda yang di bicarakan Heechul. Ya, di sana memang terpotret sepasang __silver bracelet__ yang sama – sama di kenakan oleh Heechul maupun Leeteuk – sang umma. Yang salah satunya kini melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya._

"_Kami pernah berikrar janji akan menyatukan aegya – aegya kami ketika mereka dewasa nantinya," Heechul menatap sendu namja blonde di sampingnya, "-dan silver bracelet ini adalah pengikat janji kami berdua,"_

_Eunhyuk hanya menatap namja berparas cantik itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Namja pemilik gummy smile itu lebih memilih untuk membiarkan keheningan sejenak membekap dirinya dan namja di sampingnya._

_Tidak, bukannya Eunhyuk tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Heechul nantinya. Hanya saja, ia sedang tidak ingin membahas hal ini. Mungkin satu kenyataan sudah mampu membuat pikiran namja bersurai blonde itu menjadi rancu tak karuan. Ia mungkin tak ingin terlalu menekan pikirannya yang memang telah – tertekan sebelumnya._

"_Lalu, dimana silver bracelet milik ajhumma sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk memecah keheningan._

"_Tentu saja ada di anak ajhumma," Heechul tersenyum lembut, _

"_-Donghae,"_

_._

_ End Flashback _

_. . ._

* * *

Keheningan kini tengah menyelimuti salah satu meja di _cafe _yang terletak pinggir jalan kota _Seoul_. Dua orang _namja_ yang – _cenderung_ – berparas layaknya _yeoja_ cantik kini tengah duduk berhadapan dalam bekapan hening. Hanya suara rintik air langit yang menjadi _back sound_ keduanya saat ini.

"Jadi, , , sebenarnya kau dan Donghae-," Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk ragu, "-kalian harus menikah? Ehem, maksud ku umma kalian menjodohkan kalian di masa lampau. Dan sekarang secara tidak langsung Chullie ajhumma meminta mu untuk menikah dengan Donghae. Begitu, _Hyukkie-ah_?"

"Hfft~ _Mollayo hyung_," Eunhyuk tertunduk lesu, "-kau tahu sendiri jika _kami_ bahkan tak pernah saling – _bertegur sapa_," sembari bergumam lirih.

Sungmin sadar akan hal itu. Ia sangat hafal bagaimana sifat Donghae pada Eunhyuk selama hampir 1 bulan Eunhyuk bergabung di kantor mereka. Tak pernah sedikit pun ia melihat Donghae bersikap hangat pada namja berpenampilan sedikit _cupu_ itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Donghae mempermalukan Eunhyuk di hadapan hampir seluruh staff saat makan siang dengan mencerca Eunhyuk dengan sebutan – _namja jalang_.

Sungmin sendiri tak pernah tahu, kenapa Donghae bersikap begitu dingin pada Eunhyuk. Setahunya, Eunhyuk bahkan tak pernah berbicara tentang Donghae. Menjelek – jelekan namja berwajah _childish_ itupun bahkan tak pernah. _Lalu kenapa Donghae begitu dingin pada Eunhyuk?_ Semula ia mengira itu hanya untuk beberapa hari. _Tapi ternyata?_ Hingga detik ini keduanya masih _awkward_ satu sama lain.

"Ya, kau benar Hyukkie. Bahkan jika ku ingat – ingat semenjak kejadian pingsannya Chullie ajhumma di kantor, Donghae semakin bersikap dingin pada mu," Eunhyuk kini menatap Sungmin – menunggu kelanjutan ucapan namja kelinci itu, "-sebenarnya kenapa dia sampai bersikap sebegitu dinginya pada mu,"

Senyap kembali menyapa keduanya. Hingga,

"Atau mungkin Donghae sudah tahu jika ia akan di jodohkan dengan mu?"

"Uhuk, , uhukk, ,"

"Yah, Hyukkie. Gwenchana?" tanya Sungmi khawatir.

"Ish, _hyung_. Tak bisa kah kau pelan – pelan bicaranya?" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit kesal.

"Aish, bukan salah ku juga. Lagi pula kau kan tidak sedang minum. Kenapa bisa tiba – tiba tersedak," timpal Sungmin tak mau di salahkan.

Ya, Sungmin benar. Eunhyuk memang tak sedang minum apapun. Ia hanya refleks tersedak air ludahnya sendiri saat Sungmin mengatakan sebuah _stigma_ yang memang pernah Eunhyuk pikirkan sebelumnya. Hanya saja, lagi – lagi Eunhyuk mencoba untuk – _menepisnya_.

"Ah, ya. Mungkin aku benar. Jika Donghae sudah mengetahui akan di jodohkan dengan mu. Maka dari itu dia bersikap dingin padamu karena-,"

"Karena dia tak mau _di jodohkan _dengan ku," potong Eunhyuk cepat.

_Hening~_

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya keheningan kembali terpatri di antara keduanya. Sungmin menatap ragu pada Eunhyuk. Ia merasa tak enak dengan ucapannya barusan. Secara tidak langsung ia telah menyinggung perasaan namja yang ia kenal baik selama sebulan terakhir itu.

"_Hyukkie,_ mianhe ne. _Hyung_ tak bermaksud-,"

"Gwenchana _hyung_. Lagi pula memang itu adanya. Aku tak akan tersinggung, kok," ucap Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum tulus.

Sungmin membalas senyum itu dengan senang hati. Sekali lagi, mungkin tanpa Sungmin sadari ia telah terkecoh oleh senyum manis namja berambut blonde itu. Senyum itu terlihat begitu tulus. Tanpa ada yang tahu ada luka yang tergores cukup dalam di hati kecil milik namja ber_gummy smile_ itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, _Hyukkie-ah_. Aku yakin Donghae lambat laun akan merubah tabiat buruknya terhadap mu. _Percayalah,_" ucap Sungmin menyemangati.

"Nde, _hyung_. Semoga," Eunhyuk kembali menatap rintik hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Eunhyuk kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di sampingnya. _Onyx_ kelam di balik kaca mata itu kini terselaputi pancar kesenduan yang sarat akan jutaan emosi yang bergelut dalam hatinya yang tengah kalut.

'_Tak bisakah aku hidup tenang barang sekali saja, , , tuhan?'_

.

.

.

__Pure Of Love_____

.

.

.

_**at Lee Residence **_

_**.**_

"Haruskah secepat ini, _umma_?" ucap Donghae.

"_Umma_ tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama, _Hae_," Heechul menatap sang putra tunggal, "-_dia_ pasti sudah terlampau banyak menderita selama ini," memancar tatapan memelas pada Donghae.

"Tapi _umma_, aku masih perlu waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini," Donghae menghela nafas berat, "-bagaimanapun ini menyangkut masa depan _Hae_. Apa _umma_ tak pernah memikirkan perasaan _Hae_?" menatap tak percaya sang _umma_ yang lebih membela namja lain. _Eunhyuk_.

"Bukan begitu maksud _umma, Hae_. _Umma_ hanya ingin membuat _dirinya_ bahagia," tubuh Heechul mulai bergetar, "-_umma _yakin kau akan bahagia jika bersamanya, _nak_. Dia anak yang baik. Dia-,"

"Cukup _umma_. Siapa anak _umma _sebenarnya? Kenapa _umma_ selalu saja mendesak _Hae_ untuk segera menikah dengan namja berpenampilan _cupu _itu," mata Donghae mulai meradang, "-_Hae_ ini anak _umma_. Tak bisakah _umma_ mengerti perasaan _Hae_ barang sekali saja?" dia sedikit menaikkan nada bicara nya pada sang umma.

"Jaga ucapan mu, _Lee Donghae_," Donghae tertunduk diam, "-apa kau lupa jika kau sedang bicara dengan _umma _mu, _huh_?" ketika sang _appa_ – Hankyung – mulai buka suara dengan nada dingin.

Ketiga _Lee _dewasa itu kini tengah berada di ruang tamu rumah megah mereka. Donghae yang baru saja pulang dari urusan pekerjaan di _Jepang, _langsung di _hakimi_ oleh kedua orang tuanya – _lebih tepatnya sang umma – _agar ia segera menyetujui perjodohan konyol ini. _Setidaknya bagi Donghae_.

Jujur saja, namja berwajah _childish_ itu lebih memilih lajang seumur hidup di banding harus mengikuti perjodohan _gila _ini. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan perjodohan ini. Hanya saja, namja yang di jodohkan dengannya sangat lah _jauh_ dari _kriteria_ yang Donghae impi – impikan selama ini. Donghae memang sejatinya bukan seorang _straight_.

Namun jika ia akan menikah dengan seorang namja, dia masih memiliki syarat tersendiri. Dan sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak terdapat dalam diri namja yang di jodohkan dengannya. _Eunhyuk_.

"Kau tahu, _Hae_?" Heechul menatap teduh sang anak semata wayang, "-_umma_ tak akan bisa hidup hingga detik ini, jika bukan karna donor ginjal dari Leeteuk _hyung_ – _umma Hyukkie_,"

Detik berikutnya, Donghae langsung menatap sang _umma_ yang kini tengah menatapnya pula dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Jujur saja, hati Donghae serasa remuk redam saat melihat betapa rapuhnya seseungguhnya hati sang _umma_ saat ini.

"_Yeobo, _kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu," timpal Hankyung menenangkan sang istri.

Namun seolah tak peduli dangan perkataan sang suami, Heechul kembali mencurahkan perasaan yang selama ini harus ia pendam.

"_Umma_ tak mungkin bisa bertemu _appa mu_," Donghae menatap lurus sang _umma_, "-bahkan mungkin kau tak akan pernah _terlahir_ di dunia ini, _Hae,"_

Air mata itu akhirnya meluncur juga dari kedua manik indah milik namja berparas _ayu_ tersebut. Sungguh, sejujurnya ia tak igin mengatakan _stigma_ yang telah lama ia pendam pada sang _aegya_. Namun apa lagi daya dirinya, jika _paradigm_a yang ada mengharuskannya berucap yang bertentang dengan keinginan hatinya.

Serbuan sembilu itu tak lagi bisa terhelakkan menghunus batin Donghae. Ia tak mampu jika harus melihat sang _umma_ terlihat begitu rapuh seperti saat ini. Ia sangat ingin membuat sang _umma_ bahagia. Namun sekali lagi, _ego_ masih memenangkan hatinya.

"Kau mau kemana _Hae_?" tanya Hankyung ketika di lihatnya sang anak beranjak berdiri.

"_Hae_ mau keluar sebentar. _Hae_ perlu untuk, , _menjernihkan pikiran_," timpal Donghae tanpa memandang kedua orang tuanya di belakangnya.

Heechul hanya mampu menatap kepergian sang anak dalam diam bersama sang suami. Namja bertubuh _skinny_ itu mencoba memahami apa yang tengah Donghae rasakan saat ini. Ia tahu jika sikapnya yang memaksa sang anak untuk menerima perjodohan ini sangatlah membebani namja bersurai _dark brunette_ itu pada akhirnya.

Namun apa daya dirinya, jika hatinya sendiri juga tak dapat memungkiri untuk segera menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai bagian dari keluarganya. Harapan yang telah lama dirinya dan _mendiang_ Leeteuk harapkan untuk kedua _aegya_ mereka dalam sebuah ikatan - _pernikahan_.

Dan sekali lagi, air mata itu kembali membasahi wajah namja yang telah melahirkan Donghae tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Chullie-ah. Jangan menangis terus – menerus seperti ini," ucap Hankyung merangkul bahu sang istri.

"Aku hanya ingin menepati janji yang pernah aku buat bersama _mendiang_ Leeteuk _hyung_. Hanya itu saja. Apa aku salah, _Hannie_?" ujar Heechul sembari terisak dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Kau tak salah, _Yeobo._ Hanya saja, mungkin _Hae_ masih perlu waktu untuk menimbang pilihannya. Kau harus bisa mengerti hal itu," ucap Hankyung sembari mengusap lembut surai _legam_ nan halus milik sang istri.

Namja berwajah ramah itu paham apa yang tengah di rasakan sang istri. Heechul hanya ingin menepati janji yang telah ia buat dengan _almarhum_ Leeteuk – _umma_ Eunhyuk. Tapi dia tak bisa menyalahkan sang anak –_ Donghae_ – yang berusaha menolak perjodohan ini. Ia tahu jika anaknya itu bukanlah seseorang yang suka di atur. _Apalagi untuk urusan pribadinya_.

Donghae memang darah daging Heechul. Namun, namja berparas _ayu_ itu tak pernah mengerti apa yang ada dalam benak sang anak. Heechul memang tak seberapa dekat dengan Donghae semenjak namja itu memutuskan untuk menuntut ilmu di _New York – _8 tahun _silam_. Entah apa yang telah terjadi saat Donghae berada di negeri _Paman Sam_ tersebut.

Tak ada yang tahu, apa _gerangan_ yang telah mengubah _jati diri_ namja yang awalnya memiliki sifat paten manja, ceria dan supel itu hingga kini harus berubah 180 derajat seperti sekarang.

'_Tak ada yang tahu, bahkan umma dan appa nya sekalipun,'_

.

.

.

__Pure Of Love_____

.

.

.

Rintik air langit masih saja membingkai kota Seoul. Bahkan seolah menjadi _frame_ pembingkai perasaan seorang namja yang kini tengah mengemudikan mobil nya dengan perasaan yang kalut sekalipun. Donghae, ia mengemudikan _audi limited series_ milik nya tak tentu arah. Pikirannya kalut, namun ia tetap kukuh untuk menegemudikan mobil mewah miliknya itu.

'_What the heck with my mom_,' batin Donghae.

Jujur saja, semenjak ia mengetahui kenyataan jika dirinya akan di jodohkan dengan namja cupu macam teman sekantornya itu ia menjadi benar – benar tertekan. Ia ingin menolak, sangat ingin malahan. Namun apa dayanya, jika sang umma terus saja menangis dan memohon padanya seperti bebarapa saat yang lalu. Sungguh, itu membuat Donghae benar – benar _frustasi_.

Ia memang tak pernah mendedikasikan diri sebagai seorang _straight_. Hanya saja jika kalaupun ia akan menikah dengan seoranng namja, ia ingin memilih berdasar dengan _type _dan _criteria_ nya sendiri. Bukan malah seperti sekarang. Harus di jodohkan dengan namja cupu, culun dan tak bermodis semacam _Lee Hyukjae_.

_Ckiiittt~_

Mobil bewarna putih itu mendadak berhenti saat Donghae menginjak keras _pedal_ rem di jalanan yang licin karena air hujan. Mobil itu berhenti di pinggir jalan, meninggalkan deru suara sang pemilik yang teredam suara air langit.

"Arrrggh, , , Tak bisakah aku hidup tenang tanpa perjodohan gila ini," teriak Donghae _frustasi_.

Donghae mengacak – acak rambutnya kasar. Bahkan sesekali ia membenturkan kepalanya pada setir mobil miliknya. Ia benar – benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang mulai kehilangan kendali emosinya. Hingga harus menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri.

"_Damn it_, kenapa aku harus di jodohkan dengan namja culun macam _Lee Hyukjae_ itu?" Donghae menarik kasar rambutnya, "-apa sudah tak ada lagi _makhluk_ yang lebih baik darinya?" sembari terus bergumam kesal – _entah pada siapa_.

Wajahnya tampak merah padam menahan semua amarah yang kini tengah bergolak dalam jiwanya. Namja berwajah _Childish_ itu mengalihkan pandangnya menatap jalanan yang lengang bahkan terkesan sepi dari balik kaca mobilnya. Tatapannya kosong menerawan rintik hujan yang seolah tengah meredam gejolak emosinya.

_Obsidian_ kecoklatan miliknya kini menelusuri rentetan deret toko yang berdiri berjajar di pinggir jalan di seberang sana. Pandangannya yang kosong tiba – tiba terbelalak saat ia menemukan sebuah titik dimana indera pengelihatnnya mengobservasi sosok _blonde_ yang tengah menatap sendu dari balik kaca sebuah _Coffee Shop_.

Tanpa sebab yang jelas, Donghae bisa merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Entahlah, ia sendiri tak pernah tahu kenapa ia selalu merasakan sakit bila harus melihat namja berkaca mata kuno itu menatap dengan tatapan sendu seperti saat ini. Seolah sebagian dari diri Donghae itu terjun dan masuk dalam pusaran emosi tak berujung milik namja bermanik kelam itu.

Sejenak Donghae memalingkan pandangannya dan – _berusaha_ – menepis semua perasaan tak berlogika yang sempat ia bingungkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia nampak hendak menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya. Namun, ia sekali lagi mengurungkannya. Ia tampak tengah berpikir keras. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan – _atau mungkin rencanakan_.

"_God Damn it, _aku harus segera menyelesaikan hal ini," ucap Donghae – _ambigu_.

Detik berikutnya ia menarik kunci mobilnya, membuka pintu dan berjalan menembus rintik hujan setalah mengunci mobil mewah nya yang ia biarkan terhenti di pinggir jalan. Iris kecokelatan itu kembali berpancar datar sesaat setelah kedua kaki nya menapak di sebuah _Coffee Shop_. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang terasa ketika ia mulai melangkah – menghampiri sebuah meja.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah meja di dekat jendela. Seorang penghuni tengah terpatri menatap rintik hujan di balik jendela. Namun, salah seorang yang lain menyadari kehadirannya dan menyapanya dengan nada tergagap,

"Ha-Hae?"

Mendengar _patner_ nya menyebutkan sebuah nama, sosok yang semula termenung kosong itu langsung mengalihkan pandang dan menemukan sosok lain yang tengah berdiri di dekat mejanya. Onyx sekelam malam itu kini beradu pandang dengan sepasang _iris_ coklat gelap milik namja yang tengah menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Anneyeong,_ hyung_," sapa Donghae singkat – pada Sungmin yang menatap terkejut atas kehadirannya.

"Ah nde, anneyeong _Hae_," Sungmin berusaha kembali dari keterkejutannya, "-mengapa kau berada disini?" dan bertanya pada namja bersurai _dark brunette_ di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku bicara dengan Eunhyuk-_sshi_ sebentar?" tanya Donghae – tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Nde, silahkan Hae,"

"Hanya kami berdua," tambah Donghae – penuh makna.

Sungmin memilih untuk menatap Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi terdiam tak bersuara. Sebuah anggukan kecil seolah menjadi kode untuk Sungmin jika namja _blonde_ itu mengijinkan dirinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu – dan membiarkan Donghae bersamanya.

"Arraseo," Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, "-aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu kalau begitu. Pastikan kau tak terlalu lama berbicara dengan Hyukkie, _Hae_," dan bergegas melangkah pergi dari meja ketiganya.

Donghae memilih duduk di kursi di hadapan Eunhyuk. Ia tak langsung berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk, karena Eunhyuk berada diujung dekat jendela. Keheningan membekap ada yang berinisiatif untuk mengubah suasana _awkward_ di antara kedua insan itu. Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi keadaan.

"_Marry with me,"_

Eunhyuk yang mengalihkan pandangannya hanya bisa terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan dari namja yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Seolah perkataan yang baru ia ucapkan hanyalah sebuah susunan kata yang biasa.

"_Huh?_ Mworago?" tanya Eunhyuk – seolah tak mengerti.

"_Are you deaf?_" Donghae menatap kesal, "-aku bilang menikahlah, , ,_ denganku_,"

Untuk sejenak, dunia Eunhyuk berhenti bergerak. Namja bertubuh kurus itu hanya mampu mengedipkan mata di balik kaca matanya. Ia berusaha menyelami 4 kata terakhir yang baru saja Donghae ucapkan kepadanya. 4 kata yang mampu membuat namja bermanik kelam itu membeku dan terhenyak di tempat.

'_Menikah dengan nya? Oh God, are kidding with me?'_

.

.

_To Be Continue. . ._

_._

_._

Anneyeong Yeorobun~

Mey is back, , ,

Do you miss me? #Plak abaikan.

.

Okey, ini kelanjuttan FF yg uda pada di minta up-date. Maap saia baru bisa up-date sekarang.

Saia baru saja operasi buat membetulkan tulang bahu yg menggeser. Biasa efek samping dari sifat _hyperaktif. #_ga nanya .

So, saiia baru bisa lanjut sekarang setelah rehat beberapa bulan,

(^_^)

.

Otthokke?

Chap ini memuaskan or mengenaskan?

Mohon u/ di maklumi ne, saiia masih belum bisa mencari ide yg lebih baik, #deep bow

Tpi ini chap uda cukup panjang dari chap sebelumnya, kok.#digampar

.

Seperti biasa, Mey mau ngucapin Terima kasih pada Reader yg sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejak review di chapter kemaren,

.

**sweetyhaehyuk | NicKyun | myfishychovy | amandhharu0522 | HaeHyuk Baby's | Riri | nurul. | SSungMine | Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | Arit291 | RianaClouds 1| love haehyuk | miho | ChaCha | Hongki - ah | LovHaehyukKyumin | irasangie | fishyLupNemo | ParKeisha123 | FishyLopheJewels | EunHaeHyuk Lover | jiyongJewel's | aiira818 | KyoKMS26 | ErinaHyukFishy | ilma | Guest | dhianelf4ever | Andhisa Joyers | Lee Eun Jae | AranciaChru | Daevict024 | anchofishy | dinie teukie | RieHaeHyuk | Lee Eun In | AnggiHaeHyukELF | Lee Chan88 | shizu indah | LonelyKim | F3 | Mei Hyun15 | Mrs. EvilGameGyu | Haehyuk's girl | Guest | lee sunry hyun | Ochan hayama | WooChaHyunHyuk | Lee Eunjae | cho ri rin |**

**.**

#kalo ada yg pen name.x ga tertera mianhe ne, karna ini sesuai ama yg Mey liat terakhir kali.

.

FF ini Mey up-date sebagai _gift _buat _anniversary_ Mey yg ke 20 th *besok*.

Yg nanya ttg up-date *_Love Never Wrong & Nothing Freak in Love*_ bakal Mey up-date besok pas hari jadi.x

_Please, be patient one more time, ne?_  
(^_^)

.

Dan terakhir, Mey minta Review.x boleh.?

u/ kelanjuttan FF ini, Mey butuh review dri reader, otte..?

(^_^)

.

Akhir kata,

Salam EunHaeHyuk Shipper,

**_MeyLa_Rahma_**


End file.
